Meeting Again
by kuramasowner
Summary: How will Sanzo react when a girl from his past reappears after years gone? Will he finally be able to admit how he feels about her? Slight OOCness from Sanzo and regular silliness from Goku. High rating due to later chapter.
1. I know that smell

Hello all of you wonderful people this is my newest story. This one is a little different… ok a lot different but I hope you like. But anyway time for the disclaimer. I do not own the lovelies of Saiyuki the wonderful and way awesome Kazuya Minekura does. TT totally rocks for that too. So please don't sue me because I am a broke college student and have no money. But yeah hope you like and continue reading.

Sanzo: Are you trying to suck up to the readers?

…..possibly

Sanzo: don't you have any shame whatsoever?

I have shame! I think anyway.

Sanzo: just let them get on to this torture you call a story.

You are so mean, you cruel, sexy, hot, very attractive and uh…. Wait what was I saying?

Sanzo: you are so fing narrow minded.

:glomps Sanzo, squeals happily: enjoy the story!

Sanzo: GAH GET OFF ME! DON'T TOUCH THERE! HEY I'M A MONK DAMMIT!

Sasami frowned as she walked through the temple. She still couldn't believe this was the same temple she visited as a child. It now lay in ruins, apparently no one had bothered to rebuild after the demon attack. She hunched slightly, to clear away debris, hoping to find something… anything. She stood up straight again and sighed, this was beginning to look hopeless.

"Miko-sama," a voice said from the door, "we must get going."

Sasami nodded, "of course, all of you go on. I have something I must do."

The young man hesitated, "you can not stay here."

She smiled, "don't worry I don't plan to."

He bowed politely, "as you wish only if you don't mind me asking, what are your plans?"

She closed her eyes and gave a soft laugh, "I'm going to catch up with an old friend."

"Dammit monkey get your foot out of my face," Gojyo all but growled.

"My foot isn't in your face," Goku shouted back.

Sanzo's eye twitched, "would you both shut up and eat?"

Hakkai sweatdropped, "we're drawing attention again." He made a quick gesture towards the whispering crowd. Sanzo gave an annoyed snort before lighting his cigarette.

"I don't think it's us they're whispering about," Gojyo noted looking around.

Goku frowned sniffing the air, "I…know that smell."

"What smell Goku?" Hakkai asked, wondering what had gotten more attention than the arguing at the table. Goku didn't bother to respond, instead zooming out the front. Gojyo didn't miss a second before following after him. He was about to make a comment when he saw the all too happy monkey hugging a slightly surprised girl.

"Oi monkey you don't just go up and hug a chick," Gojyo growled reaching out to grab him. He was surprised when she grabbed his wrist to stop him, even more so by the strength behind it.

"You wouldn't be thinking of hurting Goku-chan would you?" there was a smile on her face but her eyes were piercing.

Goku turned and grinned, "Gojyo this is Sasami, she is way cool."

Gojyo rubbed his wrist, "since when do you know a girl that we don't?"

Goku stuck out his tongue, "Sanzo knows her too. Ooh you have to meet Hakkai, Sasami, he's nice. You'll like him."

"Wait a second," Gojyo fumed, "how come I've never met her?"

Sasami blinked, "I've been in Japan for the last four years."

Gojyo scowled, "well fuck." He followed the girl and over exuberant monkey back inside.

Sasami walked up next to Sanzo with Goku and smiled, "hello Sanzo-kun, you haven't changed much have you?"

Sanzo looked up and the cigarette on his lips fell to the floor as he looked at her in surprise, "Sasami?" He stood up at her nod.

Goku grinned, "I told you I knew that smell."

Sasami waited a second before hugging Sanzo tightly, "I missed you two." Gojyo and Hakkai were surprised when he didn't shove her away, instead half-returned the hug.

"Four years is a long time for whatever you had to do," he noted letting go.

She bit her lip, "yes well about that…"

"Hey Sanzo she should come with us," Goku said happily.

Hakkai cleared his throat, "not to be mean Goku but we don't have time to be protecting her. I'm very sorry miss…Sasami?"

She smiled, "yes that's right."

Sanzo picked up his newspaper, "she doesn't need protection."

Goku nodded, "yeah she even told me she used to be the only one who could throw Sanzo across the temple's training area when they were kids."

Sanzo hid behind his newspaper, "she didn't throw me."

"Then what do you call it?" she teased.

He gave her a look, "leverage, you had better leverage."

Gojyo snorted, "I can't believe you got beat up by a girl."

Sanzo glared at him, "you fight her then."

Sasami smiled, "I'm up for it." Gojyo eyed her before plopping down in a nearby chair.

"I don't hit girls," he said simply.

"So you gonna come with us?" Goku asked tugging on her arm.

She hesitated, "it's up to Sanzo really."

"Please Sanzo can she come pleeease," Goku whined.

Sanzo's eye twitched, "fine if it'll get you to shut up." Goku cheered before hugging the miko again. Sasami only laughed at the cheerful boy before hugging back. Hakkai sighed, sitting down and looking at the new addition to the little group.

"Oh," Sasami looked at Hakkai, "gomen I didn't introduce myself properly. I'm Sasami and you must be Hakkai. It's very nice to meet you." She bowed politely. He stood up and returned the bow.

"So then you will be joining us?" Hakkai asked as she sat down.

She nodded, "if you don't mind of course."

Gojyo pulled his chair next to Sasami's, "so you've known Sanzo for a while then huh? You seem too cute to be friends with such an asshole."

Sasami frowned, "Sanzo-kun is not an asshole."

Gojyo gave her his best smile, "I'm sorry babe, look if you want tonight I can-" He narrowly missed the bullet aimed at his head, "what the hell you damn corrupt monk?"

Sanzo's eyes narrowed dangerously, "stop hitting on her. If you try to sleep with her, even one attempt, and I'll kill you." Gojyo scowled and sat back in his chair.

Sasami blinked, "your aim has gotten much better." Sanzo hid his smile behind his newspaper, pleased with her response. Hakkai noticed the pleased look in Sanzo's eyes and briefly wondered what the girl meant to him.

Goku held out a meat bun to her, "here you should eat before we leave."

Sasami smiled, "thank you Goku-chan."

Gojyo shoved his head down, "hey monkey I thought you didn't share food."

"It's for Sasami!" Goku protested, "she's actually nice!"

"Does that mean I'm not nice?" Gojyo grinned evilly. Sasami was about to stop them but Hakkai put a hand on her shoulder.

He smiled, "let them, ironically it's when they're not fighting that you should really worry."

"Err…all right if you say so," she didn't sound fully convinced but let the arguing continue anyway.

Sanzo handed her a beer, "so what exactly did they send you to Japan for?"

Sasami sipped the beer slowly, "a couple of sutras, not as powerful as the maten sutra you have, but I was supposed to bring them back."

"Did something happen?" Hakkai asked noticing her hesitant look.

She sighed, "I couldn't find them. That's why I was gone for four years Sanzo. I'm really sorry I wasn't able to tell you before I left."

Sanzo shifted his newspaper, "hn don't worry about it." She smiled slightly and didn't say anymore on the subject. She would tell him she was still looking for the sutras later, for now she had every intention of enjoying his company. Hakkai watched them, noticing the priest's actually relaxed state for once.

"So how long have you known Sanzo?" Hakkai asked.

"For years, probably since I was about six," Sasami explained, "when his name was still Kouryuu."

Sanzo stood up, "all right time to go. You're sitting in front with me and Hakkai." He motioned for her to follow, ignoring the still arguing Goku and Gojyo. She stood up and followed him, smiling slightly. The other three followed even though the arguing didn't stop.

"So where are we going?" Sasami asked as she sat in the jeep.

"To the West," Sanzo said simply.

"Oi why is she sitting up there with you?" Gojyo protested from the back seat.

"She's not sitting anywhere near you," Sanzo nearly growled. Gojyo was about to protest again but stopped at the gun pointed at his head.

"I believe it's time to stop pushing your luck," Hakkai said smiling.

Goku glared at Gojyo, "just leave her alone already."

Gojyo grinned, "is it time to tell the little monkey about the birds and the bees? Though isn't she a bit too old for you?"

"Stop calling me monkey!" Goku scowled, "I'm not a monkey and that's not why I want you to leave her alone." Within seconds the argument started again, this time not surprising Sasami as much.

"Goku hasn't changed much either has he?" Sasami asked shooting glances at the back seat.

Sanzo turned her to face forward, "no not really."

She gave a small smile, "you must have barely noticed I was gone."

He frowned, "of course we noticed you gone. Who else was going to distract me from the stupid monkey?" He rested his arm behind her on the head rest, smoking as if it were the most natural thing. She gave a small content sigh and tried to keep herself from leaning against him.

"So you spent all four years looking for the sutra?" Hakkai asked snapping her out of her daze.

Sasami nodded, "I searched all over Japan but I couldn't find even a clue."

"Are you looking for the sutra in China now?" he asked smiling.

"Well…yeah," she began hesitantly, "I promised to find them and I can't let the temple down."

He chuckled, "you are definitely very different from Sanzo."

She blinked, "what do you mean by that?"

He smiled, "you seem a lot less angry at the world than he does."

She tilted her head to the side, "well you can't blame him for being a bit angry. I would be too if what had happened to him happened to me."

"He doesn't seem to act angry towards you," he noted.

She shrugged, "he's always acted the same way towards me."

He cleared his throat before continuing, "Sasami do you-"

Sanzo slammed his hand on the headboard, cutting off Hakkai's sentence, "are you sure the sutra's are here in China Sasami?"

She blinked, "err yeah pretty certain but I don't know how long it will take to find them." Hakkai stayed quiet taking the not too subtle hint to change the subject. He knew better than to anger the trigger-happy priest but he would make it his mission to eventually talk to the girl in private. Sanzo was usually a very private person but this girl seemed to know a lot about him. Hakkai's guess was that she had lived through some of those tough times with him. What he couldn't understand was why she had never been mentioned, not even her name. Had her leaving bothered Sanzo that much? Hakkai would never have thought it possible but here was the proof. He silently prayed Gojyo wasn't stupid enough to keep hitting on her though he doubted it. The girl did look like the typical style of female he went for, "beautiful and drop dead gorgeous, that's my type." Hakkai sighed, Gojyo was as good as dead.

:hair all messed up: well hope you liked that I'll continue only if you guys want.

Sanzo:looks slightly dazed: what the hell just happened?

…um nothing?

Sanzo: why do I get the feeling I should be very mad at you?

Mad? My dear Sanzo why should you be angry at innocent sweet me:bats eyes at him:

Sanzo: I know you did something I should be mad at but it was a whirlwind of activity that I can't fully comprehend at the moment…. I did keep my clothes on the entire time didn't I?

;; yes you sicko! I didn't do all that geez! Anyway to you people reading this, please leave a review. I would way appreciate it tanki tanki.


	2. A pretty good fighter after all

:cries happily: you guys really like me!

Sanzo: great you gave her hope.

URUSAI! Anyway let me respond to the reviews. To Seripa, thanks for the review and I will try to make the dividers clearer to see. It used to show clearly but something went funky… I don't know but I will try to fix it as best I can

Sanzo: that's if you can use your brain well enough to find the problem.

….do YOU want to put this story up? Oh wait you can't because YOU CAN'T USE A COMPUTER! So shut up and let me fix it.

Sanzo:eye twitches and points gun at her: what was that?

…I love you?

Sanzo:eyes narrow: you are pathetic.

Yes but I'm cute, anyway to I love athrun, The-SugaEatin-Crazie, i-dun-did-it and jarm thank you very much for the reviews I loves you from the bottom of my heart!

Sanzo: you love everybody.

Yes even you, you jerk.

Sanzo: you act as if I care.

That's it I'm using the rope my friend gave me.

Sanzo:…I feel as if I should be worried

:just laughs maniacally:

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It had been hours since they left the village and the sun was beginning to set. Sasami watched the sun set across the horizon, transfixed by the colors across the sky. Sanzo tried not to make it obvious as he watched her, smiling inwardly as she leaned forward in her seat. "So you guys get to see this kind of sunset everyday?" Sasami finally asked, "it's so beautiful."

"Hmm? Oh I guess," Gojyo began leaning forward to talk to her, "they kind of lose the whole beauty thing after you've seen them so many times."

"Oh…that's kind of sad," Sasami said softly.

"Don't listen to him," Hakkai said warmly, "I still think they're very beautiful."

"I think they're pretty too," Goku instantly protested.

Sasami smiled and patted his head, "I'm sure you do Goku-chan." Goku stuck his tongue out at Gojyo as Sasami pulled her hand back. "What about you Sanzo?" she asked turning to him. He flicked the cigarette butt out the window before turning to her.

"A sunset is a sunset, they all look the same," he shrugged.

"Oh all right," she said softly. Sanzo felt a pang at the disappointment in her voice but he couldn't take his comment back now. He looked away and bit his lip in frustration. Sasami was the one person in his life he hated to see upset yet he always managed to be the reason for it.

Hakkai broke the silence that had set in, "we should probably set up camp while there's still some light."

Gojyo yawned, "works for me. Hey monkey, go look for some firewood."

"Why me!" Goku whined, "you go look for it."

"I'm going to be busy," he grinned putting the younger male in a headlock. Hakkai sighed as he parked the jeep, letting them continue their argument in the back seat.

Sasami tugged on Sanzo's arm, "come on we should get the firewood."

He raised an eyebrow, "I don't do manual labor."

She tilted her head to the side, tendrils of her hair falling in her face, "please Sanzo-kun."

He sighed and stood up, "fine." She smiled and walked with him to look for firewood in the nearby forest. He watched her as they picked up loose pieces of wood.

She turned and looked at him, "what is it Sanzo?"

"You were gone a long time," he repeated what he had said earlier.

She sighed looking down, "I'm sorry I really did mean to tell you."

He walked up to her and tilted her face up to look at him, "in four years you couldn't send a single letter?"

"I just didn't think you'd miss me," she said weakly.

"The monkey missed you, he kept whining for almost an entire year after you left," he said avoiding the subject.

She put her hands over his, "I know Goku missed me but what about you?" He tilted forward slightly, his face inches from hers as he started to say something.

"Hey you guys got the firewood yet?" Gojyo shouted interrupting.

Sanzo instantly pulled away, "urusai kappa we're almost finished." Sasami gulped before quickly grabbing an armful of firewood and hurrying back. She could still feel her heart thumping and desperately wished Gojyo hadn't interrupted at just that moment.

"Are you all right?" Hakkai asked as she sat down.

Sasami nodded, "yes I'm fine." She smiled at him to convince him she was fine as she tried to get her heart beat back under control.

Gojyo sat next to her, "you know it gets pretty cold out here during the night, a blanket might not be enough."

"There's a fire," Sasami pointed out.

"But that won't last all night," he smiled, "here just curl up with me and I promise to keep you warm all night." He started to lean towards her and had to again dodge the bullet aimed at him.

"What did I say about hitting on her," Sanzo growled.

Gojyo scowled, "goddamn prick of a monk, just because you're sexually frustrated doesn't mean the rest of us have to be." He barely managed to dodge the five gunshots, cursing the monk as he scooted his stuff away from the miko who was trying not to laugh.

"I'll sleep between you and the stupid cockroach," Goku told Sasami as he stuck his tongue out at Gojyo.

"That sounds fine," she smiled. She was about to lay down when she noticed Sanzo sit next to her. He settled his things down to sleep there, not saying a word. He slid his arms out of his robes so that the upper part of the robes were bunched around his waist, leaving his upper body in a tight black sleeveless turtleneck and gloves that only had a loop around the middle finger and went up to just above his elbow. Sasami couldn't help but stare at the muscled chest and arms as he sat down. She was only snapped out of it by Goku shoving a meat bun in her hand.

"Here you go," he said happily.

"Oh thank you Goku," she said, feeling her cheeks turn a bright pink.

Hakkai smiled, "I apologize if this isn't what you're used to but-"

"Oh no," Sasami cut him off, "this is fine. I've had my share of camping out, don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?" Hakkai asked unconvinced.

"Leave her alone," Sanzo snorted, "if she's fine with this then stop giving her a reason to be." Hakkai sighed and lay back in his sleeping bag.

Sasami turned to Sanzo, "I hope I didn't give you guys too much trouble by tagging along."

He raised an eyebrow, "you think I would have let you come if you had?" He simply motioned for her to go to sleep as he lay down. She curled up next to him, close enough to almost touch if she wanted before drifting off to sleep next to the fire.

In the middle of the night Sasami's eyes snapped open before she flipped out of the way of a bunch of arrows. She raised an eyebrow at her arrow-pierced blankets. "That's a brand new version of an alarm clock," she said dryly.

"It seems the assassins sent after us don't like us sleeping," Hakkai explained as he put a barrier up.

Gojyo grinned, "isn't it just lovely?"

"Can we hurry up and get back to bed?" Sanzo practically growled as he snapped back the safety of his gun. Hakkai and Gojyo were both extremely surprised when Sasami landed a hard kick on a nearby demon's stomach. They couldn't help but shoot glances at her as they fought, her usual demeanor a striking contrast to her fighting ability. Her fist connected with a demon's jaw sending him reeling back. She dropped slightly to swing her leg around and trip another demon, moving quickly to bring her knee up hard into his back. Another demon growled before grabbing her from behind. She reached back and grabbed him by the hair before throwing him forward into a tree. She kicked a demon behind her hard before the other demon even landed. Her elbow came down hard on the back of his neck as he doubled over in pain. She was about to hit another demon before Gojyo grabbed her.

"How about we leave the rest to Sanzo," he smiled down at her. She turned to Sanzo, feeling stupid that she hadn't noticed him chanting sooner.

"Makai Tenjou!" his voice boomed as he finished chanting. The sutra around his shoulders came to life and finished off the last of the demons.

"That was very impressive," Hakkai smiled at Sasami.

She blushed slightly, "it's no big deal, Goku's punches have more of an impact."

"Naw he's right," Gojyo reassured her, "who would've thought the uptight priest could know someone cool besides us." Sanzo only snorted at the comment, as long as they were complimenting Sasami then he really didn't care. "Too bad you didn't rub off on the guy," Gojyo smirked.

Sanzo scowled, "can we go back to sleep now? And Gojyo leave her alone already."

Gojyo put his hands up in defense, "yeah, yeah whatever you say." He walked away from her but not before shooting her a quick wink.

Sanzo pulled her back slightly, "none of the demons hurt you did they?"

She shook her head, "I'm fine, you know I'm tougher than that."

"I just wanted to make sure," he began before quickly adding, "injuries only slow us down and we're in a hurry."

She gave him a weak smile, "I know that, don't worry I won't be a hindrance to you if I can avoid it." He looked down into her eyes, battling with himself on whether to actually say something comforting to her.

"Let's just… get some sleep," he said turning away from her. She sighed and followed him back to camp. He watched her crawl back under her blankets and wished he could curl up with her. He turned his back to her, unsure of whether he could watch her sleep and not do something stupid.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Hmm that chapter was shorter wasn't it?

Sanzo: that's what you get for writing this story ahead of time without thinking of equally cut chapters.

I know I know! But here's the good part for all you guys reading as soon as I get hmm… 5 more reviews I'll put up the next chapter!

Sanzo: you're going to cave before that happens aren't you?

No…well it depends on how long it takes to get those reviews. It took only three days to get five reviews this time so who knows.

Sanzo: would you just post this story up already?

But mocking you is so much more fun!

Sanzo: you're worse than Gojyo.

…we've been over this haven't we?

Sanzo: yes we have and don't do what I think you're going to do if you value your life.

Fine whatever well anyway please read, review and I'm glad you enjoyed it so far. :cheers happily, drinking sparkling apple cider and getting stupid:

Sanzo: I can't believe you get drunk off of that….


	3. It's raining

:looks around: where are all my reviews?

Sanzo: I told you they wouldn't review

Shut up! One person did! And that is why I like I love athrun so there.

Sanzo: yeah right you still caved.

:eyes dart: yeah fine I did, but you know what my friend is reading this so I'm giving her something to read.

Sanzo: you are absolutely pathetic you know that?

SHUT UP I KNOW ALREADY:pouts:

Sanzo: would you quit pouting like a child and post the story already.

Yes fine anyway here's the next chappie hope you like and yeah… it's good really it is.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sasami woke the next morning to find Goku curled up into her, his face dug into her stomach as one arm was thrown possessively around her and he continued to snore. She smiled and patted the top of his head. She had to admire his very open attitude, childlike in so many aspects. She ran her fingers through his hair gently as she wondered what to do next. Without her noticing, Sanzo's arm came around her and shoved Goku away from her.

"Stupid monkey," he growled, "stop crowding her."

Goku yawned, "aww Sanzo I was comfortable."

"Did that brat wake you?" Sanzo ignored Goku looking down at her.

Sasami shook her head, "no Sanzo I was already awake." He let his eyes drop slightly, taking in her exposed neck and top curve of her breasts. He cleared his throat and pulled away from her.

"Fine let the kid curl up with you," he grumbled sitting up. He wanted to hit Goku badly. He was furious that the monkey could so easily curl up with the miko when he couldn't.

"Sanzo are you ok?" she asked sitting up.

"Yeah I'm fine," he said lighting a cigarette, "why wouldn't I be?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, I guess I just have to get used to your attitude all over again." He grumbled and let her lean against him, her head resting against his shoulder. He started to put his arm around her waist and relax slightly when Gojyo ruined it.

"Aww come on you don't really want to curl up with a monk that stuck up do you?" he asked from across where the fire had been. Sanzo instantly stood up, making Sasami fall over.

"Idiot," he growled, "what are you doing up?"

Gojyo grinned, a cigarette already on his lips, "did I ruin a moment between you two?"

Sanzo snorted putting his robes back on, "don't be ridiculous."

Sasami sighed and stood up, "right what moment could you have ruined…"

Gojyo licked his lips, "you look good even first thing in the morning Sasami."

"Err thanks?" she blinked slightly confused.

Goku threw his pillow at Gojyo, "stop hitting on her so early in the morning."

"Do have some decency and stop hitting on her," Hakkai scolded before lowering his voice, "you usually don't hit on someone else's girl."

"I don't," Gojyo hissed, "but its not like Sanzo's making much of an attempt with her. The way I see it she's not off limits."

Hakkai sighed, "you are absolutely clueless." He went over and helped Sasami get the stuff back in the jeep. "You didn't have to go through the trouble," he smiled at her.

"Oh it was no trouble really," she reassured him.

He grabbed her arm before she could leave, "Sasami I've been meaning to ask you something."

She blinked, "yes Hakkai?"

"Are you in love with Sanzo?" he asked seriously.

She looked down, "yes for a long time now actually."

He hesitated, "the vow he made to himself…"

"I know about it," she barely whispered before looking up, tears threatening to spill from her eyes, "I was there when he made it, which is why I know he can never love me as much as I love him."

He was taken by surprise at her response, "this really hurts you doesn't it?"

She wiped the tears from her eyes, "yes but please don't tell Sanzo, the only reason I get to be close to him is because he doesn't know how I feel."

He sighed, "all right I promise not to say a word."

"Thank you so much," she said in relief, hugging him. He smiled slightly before hugging her back. He briefly wondered if Sanzo knew exactly what he had in her, this girl who seemed so completely devoted to him.

"Are we ready to go yet?" Sanzo asked after silently stewing for a minute.

Hakkai let go of Sasami and nodded, "yes as soon as you say."

Sasami smiled, "so ready to go?" He only gave a quick nod before getting in the jeep.

"I say Sasami sits with us this time," Gojyo grinned putting an arm around her shoulder. Sanzo simply pointed his gun, not saying a word.

"I believe that means you'll sit with us," Hakkai said, shooting Gojyo a warning look.

Sasami nodded, "I figured as much." She sat next to Sanzo and smiled at him.

"Hey Hakkai I thought you said the next town was much closer," Gojyo said stretching out in the backseat.

Hakkai nodded, "we'll be there by the end of the day."

"…I'm hungry," Goku whined.

Sanzo growled, "you're always hungry you damn monkey."

"We'll eat when we get into town," Hakkai reassured him.

"Please Goku just wait until then," Sasami said turning around.

Goku pouted, "ok… I'll wait." Sasami smiled and ruffled his hair before sitting back in her seat. The ride from there was the typical arguing of Goku and Gojyo in the backseat and Sanzo threatening to kill them.

Sasami looked up at the sky as they rolled into town, "it's gonna rain…"

Sanzo's eye twitched, "we're getting separate rooms."

Hakkai nodded his agreement, "I think that would be for the best." They parked in front of an inn and barely got inside in time as the rain started to pour down.

"Whoa from nothing to pouring in seconds," Gojyo noticed. Sanzo gave an irritated growl as he got the rooms before heading upstairs. Goku quickly followed only to come back looking depressed.

"You know better than to bother Sanzo when it's raining," Hakkai scolded as the younger boy sat down.

"I just wanted to make sure he was okay," Goku sniffled, "he didn't have to hit me with the fan."

Sasami patted his head, "don't worry, I'm sure he's fine but I'll check in on him a little later myself."

"You sure you should do that?" Gojyo asked drinking his beer.

Sasami stood, "I'm sure I should." She ignored their protests and headed up the stairs. She knocked lightly on the door and went inside before he had a chance to send her away.

He looked up, "it's you." He didn't move from where he was in the large windowsill. He looked back out the window at the rain, leaning his head back.

"Don't you think you were a bit harsh on Goku?" she asked before sitting across from him in the same windowsill.

"The minute I send Goku out the other two know not to bother me," Sanzo quickly explained.

"Oh then I guess you want me to leave too," she said starting to get up.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his chest, "stay."

She blinked in surprise, putting a hand to his chest, "Sanzo?"

His voice was barely loud enough for her to hear, "I want you to stay." His arms wrapped around her and held her close. She smiled and hugged his middle, her head resting on his chest. She could hear his heart beating steady and closed her eyes. "I've never held you like this have I?" he asked softly.

"No," she whispered, "but you've never had a reason to." His hand rubbed up and down her back gently, his eyes not leaving the rain. She looked up at him, "the rain still depresses you doesn't it?"

He sighed, "it's not the rain, it's the memories attached to it."

She reached up and cupped his cheek, "I wish I could change your past, make it so that you master hadn't died."

He looked down at her, "you can be just like him sometimes, worrying over me endlessly even though you are younger than me."

She smiled, "well someone has to." He leaned down and caught her lips with his, taking her by surprise. He gently picked her up and carried her to the bed. Her lips separated from his just long enough, "no Sanzo we-"

"We're not," he whispered, "I just think this is less depressing." His lips met hers again as he lay partly over her. Her fingers tightened slightly in his hair as he deepened the kiss.

"Sanzo," she barely whispered when their lips finally separated. He touched his forehead to hers and looked down into her eyes.

"I missed you," he finally confessed, "I've been dying to kiss you since you showed up." She only smiled and cupped his face in her hands. He lay next to her pulling her into his chest. He was certain she would stay the night with him, she always did what she could for him. He put his arm around her waist and held her close. She smiled slightly before falling asleep in his arms.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

So there's the chappie!

Sanzo: I would NOT do that!

Yes you would cause I say you would

Sanzo: what the hell makes you think I would be that fucking mushy?

It's not mushy its sweet and cute

Sanzo:…do I have to repeat myself?

You are such a brat sometimes I swear

Sanzo: fix this chapter this instant!

:ignores Sanzo: anyway hope you guys liked this one I actually have split up the story into 11 chapters so I hope you like in some of them the chapters are cut a little weird and a little short so I'll try and update in ways that work

Sanzo: stop ignoring me and fix this chapter!

So anyway please review I would really appreciate it, I do like getting reviews and I'm more prone to update with reviews.

Sanzo: godammit I'm not kidding!

Thanks for reading and pretty please review


	4. Mitari

I HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER TO POST!

Sanzo: I doubt people care

Heh to be honest since only one person has reviewed I'm starting to believe that.

Sanzo: so will you cease and desist this torture you call a story?

Are you kidding? Hell no! People are actually reading this so I plan on finishing this story though I would appreciate reviews.

Sanzo: you have no shame, you know what you are you're a review whore.

….yeah you're done

Sanzo: I am not done I have far more to say

Yeah that's it we're teaching you manners.

Sanzo: tch like you could.

:evil smile: well while you guys are reading I am going to "teach" Sanzo

Sanzo: oh shit….

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

Sanzo woke the next morning to find Sasami still in his arms. His lip twitched into a smile as he watched her sleep. His thumb ran over her slightly parted lips. She shifted slightly and snuggled closer to him. He leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "wake up."

She let out a whimper, "I don't want to, go look for the sutra on your own."

He raised an eyebrow, "who are you talking to?"

She opened her eyes slowly, "Sanzo? I'm sorry I guess I forgot where I was for a moment."

"It's all right but we have to get up before the monkey comes bounding in here," he said, slowly pulling away from her and standing up.

She sat up, "Sanzo about last night…"

He gave her a soft kiss, "it was just kissing."

"I'm not saying I regret it," she smiled, the tips of her fingers touching his cheek, "I just didn't get to tell you something."

"Don't," he said firmly, "it can wait." She started to protest but he was already headed out the door. She sighed and slid off the bed, following him out. She wondered if he already knew what she wanted to say, what she was so desperate to tell him at times. It hadn't even been simple when they were kids. He had always been so cynical towards everything…no not towards her or his master. His attitude towards them had always been different, just a bit warmer than with anyone else.

"Sasami are you all right? You seem out of it," Hakkai asked gently as she sat down. She looked over to make sure Sanzo was occupied with the early morning Goku and Gojyo argument before looking back.

"I was thinking of when he got the title of Sanzo," she said softly, "and what he told me the day I found out."

He hesitated, "would you mind telling me?"

She smiled, "of course not, you already know some of it actually."

10 years before

Sasami bowed politely to the monks as she made her way through the temple. Her eyes scanned every inch as she tried to find someone. She apologized profusely to the monk she bumped into before hurrying out to the garden. She smiled in relief at the familiar person she saw sitting there. "Kouryuu," she began running over, "I got the message that you were here but where's Master Sanzo?"

The boy looked up, revealing the chakra on his forehead, "Koumyou Sanzo is…dead. I couldn't protect him. He gave me the title Genjyo Sanzo before…"

Her eyes widened in shock before sitting next to him, "Kou-Sanzo I'm so sorry I didn't…know."

He looked back down, "I wanted to tell you in person."

"Thank you for that," she said trying not to cry.

"And I want you to be a witness to a vow I'm making," he continued.

"What kind of vow?" she asked trying to look at him.

"To never care so much about someone I can't bear to lose them," he said forcefully, his hands in tight fists, "to never worry about anyone else's safety besides my own."

"Sanzo you're 13," she began, "you can't possibly expect yourself to keep that kind of vow."

"I can and I will Sasami," he said sternly, "I will never again care for someone as much as I cared for Master Sanzo."

"Oh…" she couldn't think of anything to say. '_Why does my heart hurt so much?_' she thought, '_my chest feels too tight.'_

He looked at her, "how long are you staying here?"

"For about a week then my mother is taking me for training in the forest," she explained quickly. He only nodded and looked back down. She didn't say anymore either and only sat with him in silence for the rest of the day.

Present

Sasami smiled, "I told you Hakkai, I know about his vow. I was there when he made it."

"That must have hurt," he said gently.

She stood up, "life is full of pain, I know that. For now I think I need a walk."

Gojyo looked over, "hey if you need company I'm free."

Goku kicked him out of his chair, "she doesn't need your company." She took the distraction of their arguing to sneak out the door. She inhaled the cool crisp morning air before sticking her hands in her pockets. She walked slowly through the town, letting the wind blow through her hair. She smiled as children ran past her playing. She turned the corner and was instantly grabbed from behind. A hand grabbed her by the neck while another was placed over her stomach. Claws dug into her skin before a sound of protest could leave her lips.

"Don't move," a voice said in her ear, "you and I both know I could easily rip out your throat before you even began to toss me off."

"Mitari," she growled, "let me go."

The hand around her neck tightened, cutting off her air, "you are in no position to give me orders."

She gasped for air, "why did you take the sutra?"

"Because I knew they'd send you to come get it," he whispered, his breath hitting her ear, "though I didn't expect you to meet up with that priest. I'm sure you didn't sleep with him, you'd hate for anyone to see that lovely scar I gave you a couple of years ago." His hand slid up her stomach suggestively.

She wiggled to free herself, yanking at his arm, "let go."

The hand around her neck tightened, "I can feel your pulse miko, its growing weak. Don't make me kill you before this gets fun." She gritted her teeth in frustration and anger but stopped struggling. "Good girl," he whispered.

"Asshole," she hissed.

"Ah but this asshole owns you," he chuckled, "and if that priest touches you again I'll kill you both. As long as I hold the sutra you have to do what I say." Before she could protest or curse him out he disappeared. She stumbled forward and put a hand on her neck. When she pulled her hand away she could see droplets of blood. His claws had punctured her neck from the tight grip he had. She shuddered in disgust, feeling ill at the thought of him even touching her again. She stood on shaky legs and took a deep breath, she would figure something out on her own. She quickly wiped the blood from her neck and waited until she was calm before heading back to the others. She walked slowly towards the inn and almost didn't hear her name.

"Oi Sasami daijoubu?" Gojyo asked walking up to her.

She looked up and smiled, "oh I'm fine don't worry about me. What are you doing out here? I thought you were fighting with Goku."

He motioned to the bags in his arms, "I'm the errand boy apparently, care to help me out here?"

She took on of the bags, "oh of course, sorry about that." He caught sight of the puncture wounds on her neck and frowned.

"What happened here?" he asked pushing her hair back.

She jerked back, "its nothing really."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her forward so his nose almost touched hers, "I'm not Sanzo, I actually give a shit about those around me."

She started to protest then stopped, "I'm sorry Gojyo but I can't tell you. I can't even tell Sanzo…"

He frowned, "are you sure?"

She nodded, "trust me its for the best."

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "all right fine but you just tell me if you need anything. I may be a pervert but I'm not that bad of a guy."

She smiled., "well at least you admit it."

He put an arm around her shoulders, "come on let's get back."

She shook her head slightly, "Sanzo's going to shoot you, you know?"

"Yeah well you look like you've never had a comforting shoulder to lean on before," he said not looking down, "and I include Sanzo in that comment."

"He's not that bad," she said softly, hugging the bag she was carrying to her chest, "you just don't know him like I do."

He squeezed her shoulder, "you're way too good for him." She rolled her eyes and shrugged his arm off. He only chuckled and followed her the rest of the way to the inn. Hakkai looked up as she stepped in and got up.

"Here let me take that," he said taking the bag.

"Thank you Hakkai-kun," she smiled.

"How come I don't get a 'Gojyo-kun'," Gojyo half-protested, half-teased.

"Because you're an idiot," Sanzo said without even lowering his newspaper.

Goku started looking through the bags, "did you get anything good?"

Gojyo yanked him away, "these are supplies monkey, we need them for the road not to feed you."

"Haven't you eaten already?" Sasami asked.

"Yeah but I'm hungry again," Goku explained.

"Maybe we should order another plate of meat buns," Hakkai suggested.

Sanzo grumbled and handed him the gold card, "fine here." Goku happily followed Hakkai to get more food.

Gojyo plopped down in a nearby chair, "hey monk how about ordering us some sake?"

Sanzo glared at him, "order it yourself."

Sasami sighed, "you two fight like cats and dogs."

Sanzo snorted, "it's the kappa's fault."

Gojyo's eye twitched, "how are you passing the blame on me?"

"Before this fight really gets going," Sasami interrupted, "may I please have the newspaper Sanzo-kun?"

"Yeah sure," he shrugged, handing it to her. She settled back into her seat and started to read, ignoring the bickering pair. She only looked up when Hakkai handed her a drink. She refused to think about Mitari, her entire focus on the paper in her hands.

Hakkai put a hand over hers, "if you keep staring at the paper like that you're going to burn holes through it."

She blinked then smiled, "gomen, I suppose I was concentrating a bit too hard huh?"

Hakkai smiled, "just a little, is something bothering you?"

She shook her head, "no nothing I'm fine."

He raised an eyebrow, "are you sure?"

"I'm positive," Sasami reassured him. He sighed and dropped the subject, pushing her would do him no good especially with Sanzo nearby. "Please don't worry about me Hakkai-kun I'll be fine," she said softly, "we have to get going anyway don't we?"

"We're staying to rest here for a couple of days," Sanzo said calmly, "we need a break from driving."

"Oh well all right," she said sitting back and ignoring the panic rising in her. Mitari was here, they couldn't stay, it wasn't safe. She wanted to shout, scream and tell them they had to leave but she knew she couldn't, not with Mitari knowing her every move.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

So what do you say Sanzo?

Sanzo:forced: please be kind and review so that she can put up more chapters.

:claps: I knew you could be nice

Sanzo: I hope you die

:eyes glow: what was that?

Sanzo:…you can't do this forever

Watch me!

Sanzo: I can't believe I'm stuck with a maniac like you

I know… isn't it great?

Sanzo: NO!


	5. Fighting hurts

This is one of those weird cuts…. But it had to be! As it is this chapter and the last chapter are longer than the rest.

Sanzo: in other words you don't know how to cut your chapters correctly

You know what shut up! At least I'm trying here!

Sanzo: yes of course you are now respond to the one review you got :arrogant smirk:

I hate you so much sometimes…..

Sanzo: will you let me go now?

Hell no! anyway to Sakura-chan thank you very much for the review and actually its quite easy to say no to Sanzo.

Sanzo: that's because you are an evil being not from this world.

Well yeah that could be it too but anyway enjoy this chapter and the next one should be coming up soon…hopefully.

Sanzo: I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you guys.

STOP BEING SO MEAN!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sanzo eyed Sasami, taking note of the cuts on her neck, "if you wish we can leave today."

She shook her head, "no it's all right, I could use some rest too." He frowned slightly but didn't say anymore. He pulled her chair next to his while the other three were distracted. She looked at him confused, "Sanzo?"

"If there's a reason you would want to leave tell me now," he said.

She blinked then smiled, "I'm ready when you are." He eyed her for another moment before sighing and sitting back in his seat. She leaned forward and smiled, "you're not worried about me are you Sanzo?"

He raised an eyebrow, "I don't need to worry about you, you can take care of yourself better than most people."

She smiled, "well you have a lot of faith in me." He gently slid his hand under hers and gave it a squeeze. She blinked in slight surprise at the gesture.

"Just because I don't need to worry about you doesn't mean you can't tell me if something's wrong," he said not looking her in the eye.

She paused then sighed, "Sanzo I…"

"Hey monk," Gojyo interrupted, "I'm out of cigarettes, let me bum one."

Sanzo glared, "I thought you said my smokes tasted like crap." Sasami sighed and sat back, letting them argue. She sipped her tea slowly, trying to calm herself and relax. Her hands were clasped gently around the cup as she let out a soft sigh. She doubted telling Sanzo would do much good anyway, he wasn't the type to do much of anything.

Goku tugged on her arm, "Sasami? Are you ok?"

She looked at him and smiled, "yeah I'm fine." He just looked at her, obviously not convinced. She sighed, "really Goku I'm fine but you want I could at least take a walk with you."

His eyes lit up and he practically dragged her outside, "you'll buy me some meat buns please pretty please?"

She laughed ruffling his hair, "of course Goku."

He continued to grin, but his face turned slightly seriously when her hand dropped back to her side, "why'd you leave for so long?"

She sighed, "I already said why."

"Sanzo got really cranky," he continued, "I think… I think he really missed you. I missed you a lot…"

She gave him a gentle hug, "I'm sorry Goku-chan."

He hugged back, "we did a bunch of stuff since you left."

She smiled, "I noticed. How long ago did you meet Hakkai and Gojyo?"

"About three years ago," he smiled back before letting go, "did you meet anybody in Japan?"

An image of Mitari flashed through her mind and she tried not to shudder, "yeah… I met someone."

There was a pause, "is that person the reason you stayed behind?"

"You could say that," she began hesitantly, "but it's a bit more complicated than that."

"So then you didn't fall in love with some guy in Japan?" he asked.

Sasami blinked, "where did that come from?"

"Gojyo said that's probably why you didn't come back for so long," he quickly explained, "that's not it is it?"

She sighed, "no that's not it. Besides you know I couldn't stay away from you and Sanzo for too long."

He smiled, "I know, I think Gojyo's just mad you're not paying attention to him."

She blinked, "was I supposed to?"

Goku put his hands behind his head, "nah Gojyo's just full of himself."

Sasami smiled, "he does seem to get into arguments with you and Sanzo very often."

He grinned walking backwards, "Sanzo's shot him at least 12 times these last two weeks." She was about to comment when he walked right into someone.

"Watch it," the person snapped turning around. Sasami's eyes widened as his face came into view. Of all the people Goku could have bumped into, it just had to be Mitari.

Goku grinned, "oops sorry about that."

Mitari smirked when he saw Sasami, "it's all right, just be careful. You wouldn't want to bump into the wrong person." He walked smoothly past her, stroking a finger down her arm.

"Let's go," she managed to choke out before practically shoving Goku forward. He stumbled then looked back at her in concern.

"What happened Sasami?" he asked, "you seem all tense."

She took a deep breath before smiling, "I'm fine really I just thought I sensed a demon around here."

"I could check it out," he quickly volunteered.

She shook her head, "no I'm sure it's not important, besides I did promise you some meat buns." His eyes lit up as he dragged her to a food stand. She followed him, grateful he had dropped the subject. She spent most of the day with him, wanting to know what had happened since she had left. It helped that Goku was the kind of person who didn't keep secrets. She managed to find out a lot about Gojyo and Hakkai which made her feel better about traveling with them.

Gojyo put an arm around her shoulder as soon as they walked into the inn, "you've been spending the whole day with the monkey? That sucks."

She gently removed his arm, "yes I did, it was nice."

Hakkai smiled from the table, "well as long as you enjoyed yourselves."

Goku sat down, "of course she enjoyed herself, she was with me."

Sasami looked around, "where's Sanzo?"

"He's up in his room," Hakkai explained, "I believe he said he was tired of looking at us and didn't plan on waiting all night for you to come back."

"Oh well then I'll go up and say hi," she headed up the stairs before they had a chance to protest. She knocked on his door and entered, ignoring the gun he was trying to maneuver so it didn't look like he was pointing it at her.

"I'm guessing you had fun with the monkey," he said from his place on the bed. She walked over and sat next to him.

"Actually I did," she smiled, "but I would have rather spent the day with you." He gently cupped her cheek before sliding his fingers down her neck softly.

"These are new," he said running a thumb over the cuts on her neck.

She grabbed his wrist out of reflex, "I-uh I'm a klutz sometimes you know that." He didn't look convinced but didn't say anymore about it.

"How many times has the kappa tried to hit on you today?" he asked before pulling her into his lap.

She gulped at the feel of his arms around her waist, "I think Gojyo doesn't want you murdering him. He hasn't hit on me at all."

He kissed her softly, "or you could just be too dense to notice it."

"I resent that," she started to protest. All arguments died, however, when Sanzo's lips pressed against her neck. He kissed up and down the side of her neck softly. Sasami's fingers tightened on his arm, finding it hard to breathe correctly. "I didn't peg you as the gentle type," she managed to gasp out.

"I'm not a complete asshole," he said simply, squeezing her hips gently. His other hand massaged her lower back, sliding up the back of her shirt.

"I'm not sure we should be doing this," she whispered.

He immediately stopped, "you don't want to do this."

"I do!" she instantly protested, "trust me I really want to but…"

He sighed, "I understand." He inwardly cursed at himself. He had forgotten that she was more devoted to Buddhist teachings than he was. By those same teachings they couldn't sleep together being who they were. He lay down with her and just rubbed her side.

"Sanzo?" she gave him a worried look.

"I forgot you chose this life of chastity and meditation," he said not looking at her face, "I'll take this."

She bit her lip, "Sanzo its not just that. There is a reason I-"

He put his hand over her mouth, "your reasons are yours alone. I don't need an explanation." She smiled slightly under his hand and nodded. He took her hand gently in his and fell asleep.

Sasami shot up in bed in the middle of the night, dropping Sanzo's hand as pain shot through her entire body. She stumbled out of the room and outside, trying not to cry out in pain. She leaned against a wall and panted for air, "you fucking bastard."

Mitari chuckled, "I believe this was the best way to get your attention, am I right?"

"Go screw yourself," she snapped.

The back of his fist came down hard across her face, "I will kill you if you annoy me enough miko."

She spit out the blood in her mouth, "I'm not afraid of death."

He slammed her into the wall by the neck, "ah that's right you fancy yourself a brave miko."

Her fist swung up to punch him, "damn straight."

He caught her fist and yanked forward, his knee coming up to hit her in the stomach, "too slow my dear." She coughed up blood as she fell to her knees. He kicked her side hard before yanking her up hard by her hair. "You and the monk are truly starting to piss me off," he growled in her face as she winced in pain.

"Don't you dare touch Sanzo," she winced, trying to pull away.

He punched her in the stomach, "don't you dare give me orders."

She coughed up more blood before yanking away, "I'll do what I want." Her foot came down hard on his before kicking him in the stomach. He stumbled backward before punching her hard in the jaw. He grabbed the back of her head and yanked her forward.

His face was inches from hers as he wiped the blood from the corners of her mouth, "do you still wish to continue fighting me?"

She flinched away, "stop touching me."

He chuckled, "I'll do what I wish, you are mine. You would do well to remember that in the future." He dropped her and walked away. She winced in pain as she sat up and leaned against the wall. She could still taste the metallic taste of blood in her mouth. She tried to stand but was in too much pain. She wanted to cry out for Sanzo but knew it wouldn't do much good. She forced herself to stand before weakly making her way inside and to Hakkai's room.

"Hakkai?" she said weakly knocking at his door.

"What is it?" he yawned answering the door. His eyes widened and he caught her when he saw her state, "what happened?"

"Please," she gripped his arm, "just help me get bandaged."

He frowned, "all right but what happened?" He led her to the bed and tended to her wounds as he waited for her to talk. She looked down, tears brimming in her eyes. She swallowed the huge lump in her throat before turning to him.

"When I was in Japan I did find the sutra," she began slowly, "only I couldn't get it away from the demon who had it. He was too strong and without the sutra I couldn't do him much harm. Every time I fought him he beat me and badly."

He frowned slightly, "but then why did he run to China if he was beating you?"

She shook her head, "no I ran, I was a bit freaked. He insisted that as long as he held the sutra he owned me and I had to do what he asked."

His eyes softened slightly, "he followed you didn't he?"

She nodded, "yeah, that's why I'm like this."

He stood up, "come on we need to tell Sanzo."

She grabbed his arm, "don't please don't tell him."

He frowned slightly, why not?"

She sighed, "because there are two reactions he could take. The first one is him trying to help me kill the demon and getting hurt in the process. I don't want him to get hurt, I couldn't live with myself if he did."

He gently put an arm around her as he sat back down, "and the other reaction?"

Her voice was barely above a whisper, "that he won't care at all."

"I'm sure he'd care," he insisted, not too convinced himself, "besides he's going to notice these bruises."

She pressed her lips together, "I know but…"

He sighed, "I'll try and help you keep this from Sanzo but only if you're sure about this."

"I am," she assured him, "I've made my decision."

He smiled slightly, "you can be a bit like him with your stubbornness. You should go back to bed now."

She nodded, "thank you Hakkai." She stood up and headed towards the door.

"And Sasami?" he said as she opened the door, "I'm not letting you go out by yourself anymore."

She smiled, "deal." She made her way back to Sanzo's room, crawling back into bed with him. He put his arm around her waist as he slept and pulled her close. She winced slightly before settling in his arms again. She watched him sleep for another moment, cupping his cheek gently.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Isn't that just so cute?

Sanzo: no it isn't

How is it not cute?

Sanzo: you made her get beat up and now when I see that I'm going to be pissed and…. Oh shit

:huge grin: you're starting to like Sasami aren't you?

Sanzo:bright red: I did not say that

But you implied it woo hoo

Sanzo: your death will come swift I swear it

I made a good character.

Sanzo: dammit what have I admitted to

:giggles: this is gonna be so fun

Sanzo: I am so getting out of here before this gets stupider than it already is

Too late! Hee hee

Sanzo: godammit


	6. Time with Gojyo and Sanzo

Here is yet another chapter of my wonderful story.

Sanzo: you're the only one who thinks that.

You are so negative I swear!

Sanzo: would you just respond to your reviews?

Oh right! Well the only review I got so far is from The-SugaEatin-Crazie and I thank you very much for the review.

Sanzo:bright red: I do NOT like Sasami!

You are such a horrible liar. And I'm glad you like the story so far.

Sanzo: Sakura-chan reviewed again respond to her too

:eyes dart: I think I figured out who it is…. And tanki for reviewing this story.

Sanzo: you had to make your friends review didn't you?

Yes I did! I think my friends like how I'm writing you in this.

Sanzo: I don't know why this story has---

:looming over him: what was that Sanzo?

Sanzo:...you honestly believe I'm afraid of you?

:pouts: you could at least act like it.

Sanzo:rolls eyes: just let them read the story already.

Well hope you guys enjoy this chapter :waves stupidly to readers:

Sanzo: dear god I'm stuck with a moron

Hey!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sanzo was the first one to wake the next morning. He smiled when he saw her still sleeping face but it turned into a frown almost immediately at the large bruise across her cheek. He noted the small cut on her lip and frowned more. He lifted her shirt slightly and saw the bruises across her middle. He could feel a surge of anger run through him. He was mad that, not only had she gotten hurt, but he hadn't noticed whatever happened. When she opened her eyes she found angry violet eyes glaring back at her.

"Sanzo?" she squeaked.

He touched her cheek, "what the fuck happened?"

"I…I can't tell you," she whispered.

He practically growled his next sentence, "I can ignore a few small cuts but I can't ignore such huge bruises."

"It's not that big," she began to protest.

"Shit Sasami the entire side of your face is black and blue," the anger in his voice was more than obvious.

She winced, "that bad?"

His eyes narrowed, "I want an explanation now Sasami."

She sat up and sighed, "it's my problem to fix Sanzo, and I will handle it I just need a little time." He looked at her trying to figure out exactly what to say. She was the same as when she had left yet not. She didn't smile and laugh quite as much as she used to. He wondered what had exactly happened to her in Japan. He sat up and turned her face to his.

"Whatever this problem is," he said touching his forehead to hers, "it better not get you killed or I'll be pissed." He gently kissed her lips. She kissed back, smiling slightly as he pulled back.

"I'll be fine," she promised.

He kissed her forehead, "you better be." She let out a soft sigh and started to lean into him. He started to wrap his around her when the door flew open.

"Sanzo! Let's go get breakfast," Goku said happily bounding in.

Sanzo immediately let go and stood up, "fine, stupid monkey."

Goku was about to say something else when he saw the miko sitting on the bed, "hey you're here too! We can all go eat now."

Sasami smiled, "that's right."

The young boys eyes widened, "who hit you? What happened?"

She stood and gently placed a hand on his head, "it doesn't matter Goku, I swear I'll be fine."

Sanzo eyed her, "you two go ahead and eat. I'm going to talk to Hakkai."

Goku shrugged, "if you say so." Sasami gave him a questioning look as Goku practically dragged her away. Sanzo just shook his head at her before turning and heading the other way.

There was no knock or warning as Sanzo got inside Hakkai's room, "what happened to her?"

Hakkai looked up from getting his things together, "I'm sure I have no clue what you mean by that."

Sanzo's eyes narrowed, "I know your bandaging when I see it. Now tell me what happened to her."

Hakkai stood, "I apologize but I made a promise to her."

Sanzo's eyes narrowed more, "screw the fucking promise, I need to know."

"For what reason?" Hakkai asked, "what good would your knowing do for her?"

Sanzo hesitated, "that's not your concern."

"She's in danger," Hakkai finally said walking past him, "however, I doubt she'll tell you anything while she's unsure of your feelings towards her."

"She should know how I feel," Sanzo growled.

"She doesn't," Hakkai said pointedly, "but I suppose you know how she feels."

Sanzo stayed quiet for a minute before answering, "yes I know."

Hakkai nodded, "I thought as much. Shall we go eat breakfast now?" Sanzo made a non-committal sound and followed his friend. They weren't too surprised to find Gojyo making a huge deal about her bruises. He had her upper arm in a firm hold to keep her from moving away as he inspected the huge bruise.

"What the hell did you get hit with?" Gojyo asked, "a fucking boulder?"

Sanzo smacked him over the head with a paper fan, "if she had been hit with a boulder more damage would have been done than just a bruise."

Gojyo rubbed his head, "then what did happen o holy one?"

Sanzo hit him again, "ask her not me."

Gojyo covered his head, "oi! Cut it out you damn corrupt monk!"

Goku swallowed the food he was eating, "hey as long as it's not me."

Sasami took the opportunity of Gojyo and Sanzo fighting to talk to Hakkai, "you didn't tell him did you?"

He smiled, "of course not, you told me that information in confidence. I would not betray your trust like that."

She smiled, "that's very reassuring." He motioned for her to return to eating. She gave a small nod before sitting next to Goku again.

Gojyo leaned over to Sanzo grinning, "I think Hakkai's flirting with your little girlfriend. Aren't you going to shoot at him?" Sanzo's eye twitched before letting out two gunshots, both aimed at Gojyo. Gojyo barely dodged, "what the fuck is the matter with you?"

Sanzo glared, "I can't stand morons."

"Oi Hakkai do something about this damn violent monk before I do!" Gojyo fumed, glaring at Sanzo.

Sanzo stood, "I'm going for a walk, you are starting to really annoy me."

"Good, leave," Gojyo glared, "we don't need to deal with your sour as all hell attitude."

Sasami looked up, "do you want me to come with you?"

"I don't need an escort," Sanzo snapped before leaving. She only blinked in slight hurt and confusion.

Gojyo scowled, "what the hell crawled up his ass and died?"

"I believe he's just worried about something," Hakkai said calmly sipping his tea, "but you know him, he won't admit to it."

Sasami sighed, "I'm starting to feel like I'm only adding to the problems here."

Goku hugged her middle, making her wince slightly, "well I like that you're here no matter what."

"I'd rather have you here than that damn monk," Gojyo grumbled.

"You are far less angry than him," Hakkai noted smiling.

"Well that's not too hard of a task," she couldn't help but smile.

Gojyo cursed, "dammit I'm out of smokes. Hey monkey, come with me to get some smokes."

Goku made a face, "I'm not gonna go with you."

"I'll go with you," Sasami said taking them all by surprise.

Hakkai looked at her, "are you sure about that?"

She nodded, "yeah I'm sure."

Gojyo grinned, standing and helping her up, "well I'm not complaining."

Hakkai sighed, "we know you're not." Sasami tried not to laugh as Gojyo pulled her forward.

"So where'd those bruises really come from?" he asked as they rounded a corner.

"If I haven't told Sanzo what makes you think I'll tell you?" she asked calmly.

He raised an eyebrow, "how could he not know? Aren't you sleeping in the same room as him?"

She stumbled slightly, "you guys knew that already?"

He chuckled, "well yeah, you guys suck at hiding things. Still, how did he not notice this?"

She sighed, "he can be a heavy sleeper at times."

"Wouldn't of thought that of him," he mumbled slightly.

"Besides this happened outside not in the room," she explained.

"And that thing was?" he prodded.

"Wow that girl's skirt is really short," she said ignoring his question.

"What? Where?" he nearly fell over himself to see the non-existent girl. She turned and sneaked away from the distracted Gojyo.

Sasami maneuvered her way through the crowd, keeping an eye out for Sanzo. She smiled at the busy street and tried to ignore the nagging in the back of her mind. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw Sanzo's back and started to call out to him.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Mitari's voice whispered in her ear.

She jerked away, "the hell?"

He smiled, "it is pleasing to know I can sneak up on you so easily."

She grit her teeth, "what do you want?"

He chuckled, "for you to return to Japan of course."

Her eyes narrowed, "why would I do something like that?"

He calmly looked over at Sanzo, "I wonder if I can sneak up on him as easily as I sneaked up on you?"

Her eyes widened, "you wouldn't."

He smiled at her, "oh I wouldn't?"

She turned away, "fine, I'll return to Japan."

He chuckled and stroked her cheek, "that's my girl."

She jerked away, "don't touch me." He only chuckled and walked away from her. She shuddered before heading back to the inn. She didn't say or look for Hakkai and Goku, instead headed straight to the room. She started to get her things together before a feeling of hopelessness overwhelmed her. She fell to her knees next to the bed sobbing. It was hopeless, she had no way of getting away from Mitari. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail as she tried to calm herself down. "Sasami what are you doing on the floor?" Sanzo asked from the door.

She wiped the tears from her eyes, "nothing I just…nothing."

He took her hand and pulled her up, "come on, you spent the day with Goku yesterday. Today you spend it with me." She nodded slightly and followed him out. She already knew what to expect from a day with him but it was still nice. She couldn't help but think that this might be the last day she spent with the uptight monk. "Your bruises are healing up fast," Sanzo noted from behind his newspaper.

Sasami touched her cheek, "really? Well that's good."

He handed her half the paper, "here. You're going to get bored." She smiled slightly and took it. She sat happily next to him and started reading. He couldn't help but look over at her occasionally, smiling slightly at the concentration on her face as she read. It bugged him that she had yet to tell him what had harmed her. She would normally tell him everything but not this time. This time she wasn't saying a word.

"You are turning into an old man I swear," she teased.

He glared, "you've been hanging around the kappa too much."

She shrugged, "that's a huge possibility."

He handed her a cup of tea, "he better not rub off on you anymore."

She sipped it calmly, "I'm not that weak minded."

"I know," he said in a confident tone, "you're strong minded and strong hearted as well."

She blinked then smiled at the compliment, "well thank you Sanzo."

"Don't thank me," he said sipping his tea, "it's a truth." She only smiled slightly and finished the last of her tea. She looked around at the other people in the room and bit her lip. She desperately wanted to stay but was afraid of what Mitari might do.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

So that was the chapter, the next one is sort of tied to this one.

Sanzo: if you know what's good for you, you will not post the next chapter

Why not? The readers want to know!

Sanzo: I am warning you.

I think its good, this chapter was good you even got all pissed

Sanzo: …Sasami spent too much time with Gojyo

Hee hee you are so cute when you like someone.

Sanzo:red: leave me alone and go ask for reviews

But bugging you is far more fun.

Sanzo: don't you have better things to do?

No not really I have no life.

Sanzo: …at least you admit it I suppose

Well anyways review cause its appreciated, Sanzo?

Sanzo: yeah, yeah what she said, review her story

Do what the sexy monk asks cause he has a gun.

Sanzo:smirks: yes I do.

:swoons over the sexy monk:


	7. I do love you

Well here's the next chapter and beware this is a lemon.

Sanzo:…lemon?

That means there is smut in it.

Sanzo: you wouldn't!

Oh yes I would and I did, anyway to Sakura-chan sorry for mistaking you for a friend of mine she said she was going to review…

Sanzo: she obviously realized it wasn't worth it.

Actually she did review thank you very much Saru for reviewing I highly appreciate it. And you shall see where this story goes cause well mwahahaha I have plans.

Sanzo: Teh-SugaEatin-Crazie reviewed again and GET AWAY FROM ME!

Yes he is fun to tease and when you learn how to dodge the bullets its way funner.

Sanzo: I am going to shoot you one of these days

You know if you can't be nice I am going to tie you up.

Sanzo: there is something very wrong with you.

Possibly but you still must do as I say haha!

Sanzo:ignoring her and trying to change chapter:

Hey get away from there!

Sanzo: I am changing this chapter even if it kills me.

It just might…

Sanzo: what was that?

Enjoy the story :runs away from the angry monk:

Sanzo: get back here!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Sanzo!" Goku shouted, "let's eat, I'm hungry."

Sanzo's eye twitched, "you idiot why are you bugging me?"

Gojyo smirked, "well you're the one with the gold card."

Sanzo glared, "who invited you three here in the first place?"

Hakkai smiled, "well it is about time all of us had dinner."

"Who the hell said I was going to eat in the same table as you?" Sanzo snapped irritably.

Gojyo put an arm around Sasami, "why do you assume we want your company? I was thinking more in the soft and curvy department."

Sanzo shot at him, "I thought I told you to not touch her."

Gojyo dodged, "oi damn corrupt monk! That could have hit me."

Sanzo glared at him, "that's the point you moron. Why else would I be shooting at you?"

"You goddamn monk," Gojyo snarled.

Goku grinned at Sasami, "you want to eat with us don't you?"

She nodded, "of course." Goku grinned wider and sat next to her. She ruffled his hair slightly and sat back.

Hakkai looked over at her, "how are you holding up?"

Sasami smiled, "I'm fine. I've got things handled."

He eyed her, "are you sure about that?"

She nodded, "of course I am."

"Hey can we get some food over here?" Gojyo shouted at the waitress.

Sanzo's eye twitched, "would you sit your ass down and stop being such a goddamn pain?"

"But we're hungry," Goku whined.

Sanzo shot at them both, "shut up both of you." They both just barely dodged in time. Sasami tried not to laugh as the arguing started again. She was starting to really get used to it. She calmly talked to Hakkai, reassuring him that she was fine. She felt slightly bad for lying to him but felt she had no choice. She felt relieved when the food arrived at their table.

In the middle of an argument and eating, Sasami managed to head upstairs undetected. She got in the room and began to get her things together. She was sure she knew how to get back to Japan, just head East. She gave the room a look over before caving and deciding to leave Sanzo a note. She sat at the small table and began to write, trying to leave a good explanation as to why she was leaving. She was so engrossed in her writing that she jumped when a hand landed on her shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sanzo asked eyeing the note.

She crumpled up the paper, "I'm going back to Japan."

His eyes narrowed, "why the fuck would you go back?"

She stood up, "because there's really no reason for me to stay."

He scowled, "like hell there isn't."

"Let's be realistic here," she began coldly, "Goku will do fine without me and you don't give a damn about me."

He blinked in slight surprise, "what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Your vow Sanzo," she said looking away from him, "to never care about anyone. I'm not going to delude myself into thinking you give a shit about me after hearing you make that vow."

"I didn't mean you," he said softly, so softly that she didn't hear.

"What?" she frowned.

"I didn't mean you!" he nearly shouted, "when I made that vow I didn't you. You were always supposed to be there. I…in the back of my mind I always knew Master Sanzo would die but not you. You were always supposed to be by my side no matter what. It was just…the way things were supposed to be."

She stared at him in shock, "do you mean that?"

He nodded, pulling her into his embrace, "I love you Sasami."

"I love you too," tears of happiness formed in her eyes as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. He was slightly overwhelmed by the flood of emotion in that simple kiss. This was nothing like their previous kisses. He couldn't blame her for holding back before, she hadn't been sure of his feelings. They were both sure now, of each others feeling and their own.

He trailed kisses down her neck softly, his hands flat against her lower back as he pressed her closer. She closed her eyes and shuddered at the feel of his lips on her skin. His lips found hers again as his fingers dug into her hair gently. He trailed one hand down to find the base of her shirt. He slowly slid off her shirt before pulling back from the kiss, "do you want to do this?"

She nodded, "yeah I'm ready…I want to." He held her close and kissed her again as he led her back to the bed. He gently lay her down and removed the rest of her clothing as well as his own. She pulled him down and wrapped her arms around him. "Sanzo…" she breathed softly as he kissed the curve of her neck, one hand resting on her waist gently as her rubbed her hip bone with his thumb. He kissed her face softly before looking into her eyes.

"Are you absolutely sure?" he whispered pressing his forehead against hers. He kissed her forehead and sighed, "Sasami I need to know I'm not rushing things with you please tell me if you're sure."

She couldn't help but smile, "yes Sanzo I am." He cupped her cheek gently and held her gaze for a long time. She reached up and gently traced his lips with her thumb. He kissed her fingertips before kissing down her neck. His tongue lapped at her pulse as she gasped under him. He made his way down her chest, kissing every inch of skin he could. His hand found hers as he interlaced their fingers together. Her other hand gripped his shoulder as she gasped and panted. Her legs spread slowly as he kissed back up to her lips. His lips met hers and he kissed her softly as he slowly slid into her. Her grip on him tightened as she let out a pained hiss.

"You all right?" his lips hovered over her ear.

She dug her face in his shoulder, "yeah…just give me a sec." He whispered soothing words into her ear before thrusting his hips against hers. "Oh…Sanzo…" she shuddered under him as her arm wrapped around him tightly. He pinned her other hand next to her head as he dug his nose into her neck.

"Sasami…" he whispered into her skin. He closed his eyes and inhaled her smell. He concentrated on the feel of her hand on his back and her warm body under his. He held her closer, his hand slid underneath her and up to grip her shoulder. He still couldn't believe her warm skin was pressed against his. He nipped softly at her neck as her soft gasps and moans filled his ears. Her fingers dug gently into his hair as his thrusts sped up. She arched her back as a wave of pleasure ran through her entire being. She cried out his name as she climaxed, her fingers tightening in his hair. He groaned softly into her neck, climaxing with her. He collapsed on top of her, panting for air and listening to her breathing even out over his head. He pushed himself up to look at her and kissed her forehead.

He gently tucked her hair back and smiled at her, "so it's decided you're staying here with me."

Her eyes widened and she cupped his face, "you're…you're smiling."

He raised an eyebrow, "you want me scowling?"

She shook her head, "no of course not, but still it's not usual." He rolled onto his side and pulled her into his arms.

"That's because I've never really had a reason to smile," he said holding her close, "I do now."

She smiled and kissed his lips, "as long as I'm with you I have a reason to smile."

He gently rubbed up and down her hip and waist, "go to sleep Sasami, I'll be here with you in the morning." She smiled before curling up into him, falling asleep peacefully. He watched her sleep in his arms and admired her simple beauty. He wondered what had made her want to suddenly return to Japan. He had a pretty good feeling that it was something important that he had to help her with. He would make her tell him what was wrong if it came down to that but he sincerely hoped it wouldn't. He sighed and kissed her forehead softly before falling asleep next to her.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sanzo:speechless:

Um…Sanzo?

Sanzo: I…you…err what did you just write?

A very tame lemon actually so I don't see what the problem is.

Sanzo:face bright red: REMOVE THIS CHAPTER IMMEDIATELY

I don't think so, I like how this chapter went actually

Sanzo: but…but…but you wrote me in smut!

I know I did :proud little smirk:

Sanzo:eye twitches: remove it now

:rolls eyes: well while I try to remind Sanzo that he is my muse and therefore can not kill me please feel free to review.

Sanzo: I am not your fucking muse!

:sighs: yes you are besides I am the author of this wonderful piece and you can NOT kill the author would you just tell the people to review like a good muse?

Sanzo:grumbles: just review her damn story


	8. He did something to you

Woo hoo I got reviews from Teh-SugaEating-Crazie!

Sanzo: I can deny things as much as I want.

Heh heh, thanks for the review and I did try very hard to keep the smut tactful I would have been blushing too much if I had gotten into detail.

Sanzo: and I would have killed you.

Yes that too, anyway that's the only review I got and I promised my friend I'd update every three days so here's the next chapter.

Sanzo: if you're wise you'll turn back now

Aww you know you're liking this story

Sanzo: if you do not remove the previous chapter I'll-

:cuts him off: you already threatened unspeakable things, so I'm not scared of you heh heh heh.

Sanzo: you are… an idiot

Yeah well whatever anyway here's the next chappie hope you guys enjoy.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sasami's eyes opened slowly and she smiled at the still sleeping Sanzo. Her fingers gently traced the frame of his face. She still couldn't believe she was lying like this in Sanzo's arms or that he had actually confessed his feelings for her. She was actually happy, for the first time since she could remember she was completely and totally happy. All thought of Mitari and his threats were completely out of her mind. All she could think of was Sanzo and being happy with him. There was nothing that could ruin this moment for her. She kissed his lips softly, "love wake up."

He opened one eye, "I thought I was supposed to be the one who woke up first."

She smiled, "well I beat you to it." He grumbled slightly before kissing her softly. He gave a gentle nip to her bottom lip before getting up and getting dressed. She sat up and blinked in slight surprise, "well you have no shame."

He looked back at her, "I want to get dressed quickly, or do you want Goku to come bounding in and find you naked under the blankets?"

Her eye twitched, "I see your point." She quickly got dressed and turned back to the waiting priest. She walked over and softly kissed his lips, "I'm sorry for trying to leave yesterday."

He shook his head, "don't worry about it. It doesn't matter as long as you're here with me now." She smiled as he hugged her tightly.

The door flew open as Gojyo walked in, "all right wake up you two."

Sanzo instantly pointed the gun at him, "get out now."

Gojyo raised an eyebrow, "are you actually holding her?"

The safety of his gun clicked back, "have a problem with that?"

Gojyo put his hands up defensively, "it was a simple comment damn man."

Sasami tried not to laugh, "I don't think you have to kill him for just coming into the room."

Sanzo looked down at her, one arm securely around her waist, "he's a moron. Death would help him out of his miserable existence."

"Oi," Gojyo instantly protested, "I happen to like my life." Sanzo only let out a snort of disapproval before leading Sasami out of the room. He didn't protest as she hugged his arm to her chest as she walked next to him. It felt right to have her so close and he wondered why he hadn't admitted things to her earlier if this was the outcome of it. He was very tempted to just grab her and kiss her, let the other idiots finish this journey. He knew he couldn't do that though, he had a responsibility. His thoughts were broken when she released his arm. The simple look of confusion on his face asked the question he didn't vocalize.

"The townspeople," she began to explain, "are going to have a big problem if I act in any way intimate towards you."

He scowled, "do I look like I care what the townspeople say?"

She smiled, "you are a Sanzo priest and therefore have a certain image you must sustain. Simply put, you have a reputation to keep."

He glared slightly, "you are no longer allowed to use logic in your arguments."

She tried to keep a straight face, "and why's that?"

He gave her lips a quick kiss, "because I lose that way." She smiled up at him as he adjusted his robes before heading out.

Gojyo came up behind them and put an arm around the still smiling Sasami, "so… Sanzo… you sleep with her yet?"

Sanzo shot at him twice, "do you have no fucking tact?"

Gojyo barely dodged, "hey at least I didn't ask if you'd screwed her or fucked her yet. I kept it somewhat clean." More shots were fired as Sanzo's eye twitched dangerously. Sasami's face was in her hands, trying to hide the huge red blush that stained her cheeks. She wanted to hit Gojyo for making such a special moment for her seem like no big deal.

"Would you stop moving?" Sanzo snarled.

"If I do I'll get hit!" Gojyo shouted.

"That's the point!" Sanzo's eye twitched as he missed the other man's head yet again.

Gojyo crossed his arms, "stop being such a damn prick. If you slept with her good. It's not a fucking crime to sleep with someone who loves you."

Sasami nearly keeled over, "are my feelings really that obvious?"

Gojyo thought for a second, "yeah…yeah they are."

Sanzo grabbed her hand and led her away, "I am definitely murdering that moron."

"Well it could be worse," she said thoughtfully.

He raised an eyebrow, "how exactly could it be worse?"

"He could have done it in front of a crowd of people," she said brightly.

He sighed, "you obviously have far more patience than me."

She giggled, "that's not too hard to accomplish." He scowled slightly as they both headed to the table Goku and Hakkai were sitting at.

Hakkai smiled, "well you seem very happy this morning Sasami."

She smiled and sat down, "I am, extremely so."

"Is it cause we're getting back on the road today?" Goku asked.

She tapped his nose, "that's a very small tiny part of it. It's a personal private reason Goku, I'd rather keep it to myself."

Goku pouted, "you know I don't like secrets."

Hakkai sighed, "now Goku respect that she doesn't want to tell you yet."

Sanzo smacked him with the paper fan, "in other words leave her alone."

Goku rubbed his head, "ow! That hurt!" Sasami sat back and only watched as the younger boy whined to the annoyed priest. She barely registered when Gojyo plopped down in a seat next to Hakkai. All she could think of was how happy she was and could be with Sanzo. As she lost herself in her thoughts and musings she forgot the danger she was in. She was rudely reminded of it when pain shot through her entire being, worse than the time before. She let out a cry of pain as she fell from the chair.

Sanzo instantly got down next to her, "what's wrong? What happened?"

"I-I can't," she stuttered before screaming as more pain shot through her. The four crowded around her, worry written on their faces as she tried to stay on all fours at least.

Hakkai put a hand on her shoulder, "is this that demon?" She started to say yes but instead coughed up blood.

Sanzo grabbed Hakkai by the front of his shirt, "what demon?"

Hakkai gently removed Sanzo's hand, not wanting to anger the priest anymore, "she didn't tell me his name and besides I think we have bigger problems to deal with at the moment." He motioned to the girl on the floor.

"San-zo," she whimpered before coughing up more blood. He cursed and helped her up only to be half-heartedly shoved away. "Go," she ordered as she slowly made her way to the front, "go out through the back."

Sanzo froze as he watched her step out the door, "is she insane?"

Gojyo looked out the window, "you ain't gonna like this Sanzo." Sanzo shoved Gojyo out of the way, his eyes widening at what he saw. It took Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku together to keep him from storming out.

"Let go," he growled, "I have to kill that asshole for touching her and causing her pain."

"Calm down," Gojyo shouted, "we'll do something as soon as we figure out what's going on." Sanzo continued to struggle against them, refusing to let the same thing happen to Sasami that had happened to his Master. He would not let her die, not this way.

Outside, Mitari held Sasami in the air by the throat, "I thought that we'd been over this miko. Now you went and slept with the monk and I have to kill you both."

Her foot came up and she kicked him in the chest, "don't touch Sanzo."

He grabbed her leg and slammed her into the ground, "are you telling me what to do again Sasami?" She let out a cry of pain and rolled over to push herself back up.

"I'll say what I want," she growled at him.

He grabbed her by the hair and yanked her up, "you are definitely dead now." She winced as he kneed her in the stomach. She fell to her knees and coughed up blood. He reached out to grab her again when he heard the distinct sound of a gun clicking.

"Step back," Sanzo ordered when Mitari looked up, "don't even think about touching her."

Sasami looked up, "Sanzo what…what are you dong?"

Sanzo reached his hand out to her, "come on let's get out of here."

Sasami took his hand, "Sanzo…"

Mitari laughed, "you think you can take her from me so easily?"

Sanzo glared, "that's what I should be telling you."

Mitari's eyes narrowed, "she belongs to me." Sasami let out a small cry as pain shot through her again.

Sanzo shot once, "I don't know what the hell you're doing to her but cut it out this instant." He stood firm and refused to let any of the worry he felt show.

Mitari chuckled, "as you wish but you can't keep an eye on her at all times." He disappeared as Sanzo shot at him twice. Sanzo turned and caught Sasami as she fought to stay standing.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. His arms tightened slightly around her as she gripped onto him.

"Don't be stupid," he scowled, "you have nothing to be sorry about."

She winced, "I guess now you know what's been going on."

He tilted her face up, frowning slightly, "no I don't actually. Who was that guy and why does he insist you belong to him?"

She let out a sigh, "his name is Mitari and he's the one that has the sutra I've been looking for."

He looked down at her, "I see… last night I saw a scar. Did he give it to you?" His hand rested just below her breasts, "it was right here."

She nodded slightly, "yeah… he did."

"How did he get the sutra?" he asked, his hold on her staying firm.

She shook her head, "I… don't know. By the time I arrived in Japan he already had the sutra and was waiting for me."

He was quiet for a moment, "he hurt you a lot didn't he?"

"I got out of it okay," she managed to smile at him. He took her by surprise when, after a moment, he picked her up.

"Hakkai!" Sanzo shouted, "get the jeep ready we're leaving this minute."

Goku grumbled, "but I want to eat breakfast."

"Now," Sanzo practically snarled. The other three hurried to get the supplies and things into the jeep. They all wanted to avoid pissing off even more the already angry priest. He sat in the front seat with Sasami in his lap.

"You know she isn't going to die just because she actually sits in her seat," Gojyo grumbled as he jumped into the back seat.

"Shut up and sit down," Sanzo scowled.

Sasami cupped his face in her hands and made him look at her, "I am going to be ok. I know you're trying to protect me but I swear to you I'll be all right."

He sighed and looked over at Hakkai, "let's just get going."

Hakkai nodded, "of course Sanzo."

Goku leaned over the back seat, "you're not too badly hurt are you Sasami?"

She smiled and ruffled his hair, "no I'm not that badly hurt."

"Don't worry," he grinned, "next time I'll take care of that guy for you."

Sanzo snorted, "like hell you will. I've got things covered with this damn demon and I don't want you interfering in my fight you stupid monkey."

Goku pouted, "but I want to help Sasami."

"Just shut up you damn monkey," Sanzo growled. They rode on in silence after that. The tension coming off of Sanzo was almost visible as he held Sasami close to him. His fingers dug into her side almost painfully causing her to bite her lip slightly. This was what she had been trying to avoid. She knew he had enough things to worry about and didn't want to add to them. She put her arms around his neck and brought his head down to her chest, forgetting about the other three for the moment. She hugged him gently with her head resting gently over his, trying to convey that everything would be ok. He let her do what she wanted, mentally planning how'd he kill Gojyo if he said anything.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Aww you love the Sasami!

Sanzo:bright red: shut up

Anyway I'll have the next story up soon and also I'm looking for a beta reader for another story I'm going to post up, so please review and tell me if you can, it'd be highly appreciated.

Sanzo: just ask one of your friends

I can't they're busy and I NEEEEEEEED a beta reader

Sanzo: Shouldn't you tell them what the story is about?

No I'd like to surprise them heh heh

Sanzo:…there is something very wrong with you

Yes I know


	9. Taken

Here is yet another chappie!

Sanzo: what evil thing are you going to do now may I ask?

You're just mad I had Sasami get hurt in the last chapter.

Sanzo: damn straight I am!

Aww you admitted it that is a step in the right direction.

Sanzo: wasn't there something you were supposed to say?

Ah yes thank you to Teh-SugaEatin-Crazie for reviewing again

Sanzo: she's your only steady reviewer

And that is why she is highly appreciated.

Sanzo: just get on with your story already.

Fine anyway this chapter is tied to the last one, it is yet another weird cut in my story so deal with it.

Sanzo: this story is almost over right?

Oh shut up and let them read the story

Sanzo: only if they wish to go through the torture.

You are so mean sometimes I swear

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Hakkai cleared his throat, "so it seem we'll be sleeping out in the forest tonight. Are we sure that's wise under the circumstances?"

"We don't have a choice," Sanzo said irritably. Anger wasn't the word for what he felt at the moment, furious was even too tame. He couldn't get the image of Mitari hurting Sasami out of his mind. It killed him that she had coughed up blood and he couldn't do anything about it. His anger was focused on Mitari and his own inability to protect those he cared about. Not one more word left his lips throughout the whole day. Even Goku and Gojyo's fighting didn't get a peep out of him though he did shoot at them twice.

"We should camp here," Hakkai finally said as he parked the jeep. Sanzo reluctantly released Sasami as they got out. She watched him with worry, hoping he didn't decide to do anything stupid. "Don't worry about him," Hakkai smiled gently at her.

"I can't help it," she whispered, "he's like this because of me."

He chuckled, "that and he lost to a demon, well not lost but didn't exactly kill him. You know Sanzo hates losing."

"In other words don't be so full of myself to think I can upset him like that," she said softly, "I suppose you're right."

He sighed, "I didn't mean that exactly."

She tucked her hair behind her ear, "no you're right. It's more than me that has him this upset." She inwardly scolded herself for letting Sanzo's words the night before get to her head. Even if he did love her, it didn't change who he was. She had to handle Mitari on her own without Sanzo's or anyone's help. She didn't say anymore as she helped set up camp, shooting glances at the still upset priest.

"Oi you damn monk aren't you going to help?" Gojyo asked, which only earned him a shot from the gun. Sasami sighed and while no one was looking headed into the forest. She could find Mitari, she knew she could. Once he was gone she could stay with Sanzo for however long she wished. She just had to end this Mitari problem now. She let out a shudder of disgust at the very idea of him. She barely noticed when strong hands landed on her shoulders. She let out a soft gasp when she was turned around and pushed gently but firmly against a tree.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sanzo demanded.

"I'm going after Mitari," she said simply.

His eyes narrowed, "I told you I would handle him."

"I know but… but this is my fight," she barely managed to protest.

He leaned in so his nose was touching hers, "stop trying to protect me, I don't need protection."

Her eyes widened, "I-I didn't say you did."

He gave her an almost cruel smirk, "don't be condescending either. You and I both know you're trying to protect me now just like my master did."

"Is that so bad?" she whispered, "to want to keep you safe?"

"Yes!" his hand slammed down hard on the tree next to her head, "this guy wants to hurt you not me. I refuse to let you die to protect me."

"I won't die," she said with as much conviction as she could.

"I won't let you," he leaned in to kiss her softly, "he said you were his, you're not." Her heart sped up as his hands went down to her hips then wrapped around her. His voice and eyes both softened as he pulled her closer.

She gulped, "of course I'm not Sanzo."

He gently guided her head to tilt back, "that's because you're mine." He softly kissed down her neck as her fingers tightened around his robes.

"Sanzo I have to do this," she managed to gasp out as he continued to kiss down her neck.

"No you don't," he whispered against her skin, "I refuse to let that bastard take what belongs to me."

She could barely form coherent thoughts much less an argument, "Sanzo…"

He kissed the base of her neck before making her look at him, "I am not losing you to anything or anybody."

"I swear I'll come back to you," she promised.

"That's not good enough," he said firmly, "you're staying with me so that I can protect you. It's my turn." He kissed her again, this time more firm and deep. He didn't let her pull back until they were both desperate for air. She let out a soft content sigh, barely registering when he led her back to camp.

Gojyo smirked, "hey did you just-"

Sanzo pointed the gun at him, cutting him off, "finish that sentence and die."

Goku blinked, "wait do what?"

Hakkai sighed, "never mind let's just get some sleep."

"I'm sleeping next to Sasami again," Goku said happily. Sanzo ignored him as he wrapped an arm around Sasami's waist and pulled her into his chest. He had no intention of letting her go anytime soon. There was a small grumble from Goku when he realized he wouldn't be able to curl up with the older girl, not with Sanzo there at least.

"Good night love," Sanzo whispered in her ear so only she could hear.

"Good night koibito," she whispered back. He tried to stay awake as long as he could to sense for strangers, his arms securely around her. He watched her sleep for a few moments before drifting off himself. He had every intention of keeping her from getting hurt.

In the middle of the night Mitari walked quietly into the camp. He made a small sound of disapproval towards Sanzo before kneeling to look at Sasami. He covered her mouth with his hands which caused her eyes to snap open. "Be quiet," he smirked, "wouldn't want to kill you in front of your lover."

She glared at him angrily before mumbling under his hand, "asshole."

He yanked her up, "does it look like I care what you think of me?"

Sanzo's eyes shot open and he immediately pointed the gun at Mitari, "put her down this instant I mean it."

Mitari held Sasami in front of him, "if you shoot me you'll have to shoot through her. I really don't care but I have the distinct feeling that you just might."

Sanzo grit his teeth, "you goddamn bastard."

Mitari chuckled, "don't worry I won't kill her right away. I plan on having some fun with her first." He forced her head to the side and licked her face, "she is quiet beautiful isn't she priest?"

Sanzo's hand tightened around his gun, "stop that." The look of absolute disgust on her face was more than enough to piss him off.

Mitari only smiled, "say goodbye miko."

"Don't you fucking dare try to take her," Sanzo snarled.

"I really would put her down if I were you," Gojyo said behind Mitari.

"Your touch seems to want to make her barf," Hakkai smiled.

Mitari's eyes narrowed, "do you three really intend on fighting me?"

Gojyo's eye twitched, "it would be four but the stupid monkey won't wake up." He nudged Goku with his foot but the boy only rolled over and continued snoring.

Sanzo clicked back the safety of his gun, "I suggest letting her go."

Mitari smiled, "no." He disappeared with Sasami in his arms, narrowly missing the bullets shot at him.

"Godammit," Sanzo shouted.

Hakkai frowned slightly, "this is not good. That guy moves much too fast for us."

Gojyo scowled, "we need to figure something out." Sanzo had stopped listening. All he could think of was what Mitari could be doing to his Sasami. The very idea of that asshole laying his hands on her was enough to infuriate him beyond reason. He was going to kill that bastard for taking her. Images of what he could be doing to Sasami flashed through Sanzo's mind, each worse than the last.

"We need to go now," Sanzo said coldly.

Hakkai hesitated, "we don't even know where to start looking."

"Does it look like I care?" Sanzo growled, "wake the damn monkey so we can get going."

Gojyo grabbed his arm as he headed to the jeep, "Sanzo, man, you need to calm down first. You're not thinking straight and if you go after this guy now then you'll definitely get killed."

Sanzo yanked his arm free, "did I ask for your opinion or advice kappa? I know what I'm doing."

Gojyo frowned, "you know it's going to kill Sasami if you get hurt or killed. Don't act stupid."

Sanzo grabbed him by the front of the shirt, "if I don't do something the only girl I have ever actually loved and cared about will die. I refuse to just sit back and let it happen."

Gojyo sighed, "all right man let's get going."

Goku yawned sleepily, "where's Sasami? Why are we getting up in the middle of the night?"

Sanzo hit him with a fan, "just shut up and get in the jeep."

Goku rubbed his head, "ow what's wrong with him?"

Hakkai sighed, "I'll explain later Goku, for now we should just hurry and get moving."

"Would you idiots hurry up?" Sanzo shouted.

Hakkai flinched, "this is definitely not going to be good." Anger was radiating off of Sanzo in waves, making the other three stay silent in fear of angering the monk even more. Of course they also didn't want him letting loose on any of them either.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

So there was chapter 9 hope you guys enjoyed.

Sanzo: you… are evil incarnate

Why do you say that?

Sanzo:points to middle of chapter: what the hell was that with Mitari?

I thought it would add to the action don't you like?

Sanzo: what do YOU think?

So… you don't like?

Sanzo: tch figures you'd be cruel and kill the character I like off

Oh would you grow up! I am not killing her off, I happen to like her too much.

Sanzo: maybe you're not that evil…

Of course I'm not! You're just too sensitive.

Sanzo: I truly hate you.

No you don't, you think I'm pretty and nice and cute and WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!

Sanzo: because you're delusional

Humph fine then I just MIGHT kill Sasami off then.

Sanzo: Oo :starts apologizing like crazy:

Ha! Anyway I still need a beta reader so please send an email or something if you can do that for me thanks a bunch.

Sanzo: and review her story or else she might not tell me what happens.

HAHAHA I have you hooked oh yeah I'm good.

Sanzo: dammit…


	10. This is a rescue team?

Here's the next chappie, this is also tied to the last chapter and is a bit… shorter.

Sanzo: because you cut your damn chapters weird

I am fully aware of that, anyway this is the second to last chapter so the action gets major here, hope you guys like.

Sanzo: maybe you should explain that the next chapter is also tied to this one.

Yeah well… what he said, it'll make sense when you read it anyway thank you again to Teh-SugaEatin-Crazie for reviewing again I love the loyal readers.

Sanzo:looks at plushie he got: um… well err thanks I suppose.

Aww now you can curl up with that when you go to sleep.

Sanzo: oh shut up

I think he really likes your gift. Hee hee

Sanzo:thoughtfully: its pretty well made, but the real one is still cuter… softer too and…

You know this is bordering on the pathetic.

Sanzo:turns red: this is your fault you know! If you hadn't made her up I wouldn't be in this mess.

This is so cute, well while I bug and torture Sanzo some more about his budding romance with the awesome Sasami you guys read the next chapter. Oh and also thanks a bunch to Alex for reviewing my story I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Sanzo:huggling the Sasami plushie and ignoring kuramasowner:

Hey no fair! Stop ignoring me! You're no fun anymore.

Sanzo:smirks: that's what she gets.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sanzo was right to worry since it was not Mitari's plan to keep her alive for long, or unhurt. Sasami winced as he threw her hard against the wall. She was going to be all bruised up again before too long. "You sure ran from Sanzo fast enough," she sneered as she held her injured arm.

He grabbed her by the throat, "are you trying to anger me with your pathetic little banter? I have plans for you miko."

She tried to pry his hand off, "what if I don't want part of your goddamn plan?"

He chuckled, "what makes you think you have a choice?"

"I have something called free will," she snapped.

His eyes narrowed, "did sleeping with that priest make you think you could talk like that to me?"

"If you haven't noticed I've always talked like this to you," she shot at him icily.

She felt a shudder of fear at his smirk, "I wonder…"

"Stop looking at me like that," she growled trying to shove him away.

"Will that monk still want you," he whispered in her ear, "if you were to be touched by someone else?"

Her efforts to push him away doubled, "get away from me!"

He punched her hard in the stomach making her double over in pain, "you realize he doesn't know where you are. No one is coming to save you."

She coughed and wrapped her arms around her stomach, "I don't need to be saved."

He grabbed her by her hair and yanked up, "you honestly think that?"

She tried not to cry out in pain, "yes."

He threw her against the wall again, face first, "you are even more foolish and stupid than I thought." Stars flashed in front of her eyes and the taste of blood filled her mouth. She swayed slightly when he let her go.

"Asshole," she managed to mumble.

"I give you credit for staying conscious but I really need you knocked out," he said cruelly. He sent her flying into the wall with one swift kick to the stomach. She let out a soft groan of pain before everything went black. He calmly walked over and threw her over his shoulder. He smirked in satisfaction at her limp form and the blood trickling out of her mouth. He tossed her to the ground when he arrived where he wanted before tying her up. "I really do hope I don't have to kill you," he grinned, "you might be fun to keep."

Sanzo's frustration only grew more and more as time passed. He knew that wherever Sasami was, she was hurt and in danger. There was no way he was going to let her die. "Don't we have some idea where to go," he snapped, "we're going in circles."

Hakkai tried to stay calm, "we don't even know where to start."

Gojyo scowled, "this is ridiculous we're never going to find her."

Sanzo's voice was so quiet they had to strain to hear him, "shut the hell up."

Gojyo hesitated for a second, "look we need to step back and take a look at this situation first."

"I told you to shut up," Sanzo growled.

"Look you damn monk, listen to me," Gojyo shouted.

Sanzo whirled around to press the gun to his temple, "I'm warning you kappa if you don't shut up."

"We are going to find her aren't we?" Goku said softly before a fight could break out.

Sanzo turned back around, "of course we are." He wasn't sure though, since he wasn't one to get his hopes up. He was bracing himself for the worst, finding her dead or not at all. It killed him that he had allowed Mitari to take Sasami away. Truth was he didn't really expect her to be alive, he just wasn't that fortunate in life.

"I believe we've managed to stumble onto something," Hakkai said breaking Sanzo out of his thoughts. In front of them stood a large and empty looking castle. It seemed more than obvious that Mitari would be in there, they all just knew it.

"The bastard even left the door open." Gojyo scowled in disapproval at the wide open gates.

"It's a trap," Hakkai noted calmly.

Gojyo gave an uneasy smile, "we're still going in there aren't we?"

"Yes," Sanzo said simply walking through the front gates. The other three quickly followed. They all knew he could be suicidal enough at times to really get himself killed. There was a clapping sound as they entered the first large room.

"I'm slightly impressed at your ability to find me," Mitari said as he appeared before them.

Sanzo's eyes narrowed, "where is she?"

Mitari smiled, "she's a bit…tied up at the moment." Sasami's form appeared between them. Her hands were tied behind her back and legs tied together at the ankles. There was a gag in her mouth stained with what they could only guess was her blood. She lay on her side completely unconscious.

"Sasami!" Sanzo reached out to grab her only to have to dodge the arrows that flew past him. He let out a growl of frustration when she disappeared.

"Did you honestly think you could get to her that easily?" Mitari laughed, "if you want her you're going to have to work to get her."

Sanzo pointed his gun, "how about instead I just kill you."

Hakkai frowned, "he's not really there. That's an illusion."

Sanzo growled, "godammit. You can't even face us yourself."

Mitari smiled cruelly, "the better question is whether you can get to me or not." His image disappeared with a cruel laugh.

"Well at least we know we have to get passed arrows first," Gojyo stated grimly. Sanzo simply glared at him, there wasn't time for stupid jokes.

"I'll go through first," Goku volunteered.

Hakkai nodded, "that sounds about right, he is the fastest."

Sanzo glared, "don't mess up monkey." Goku nodded before running full speed forward. He ducked, dodged and blocked the arrows before stopping safely on the other side.

"Now what?" he shouted back.

Sanzo's eye twitched, "look for a damn lever or something."

Hakkai sighed, "find a way to turn off the trap."

"Oh all right," Goku said brightly before looking around. There were a bunch of scuffling and scraping sounds as Goku looked around before there came a loud click, "got it!"

"Let's test it," Sanzo said before shoving Gojyo forward.

"What's the big idea you goddamn phony monk?" Gojyo shouted when he realized he wasn't going to get pierced by a ton of arrows.

Sanzo walked past him, "testing if the monkey did his job right."

"You fucking high and mighty-" Gojyo began before Hakkai cut him off.

"I think he's still upset about what you said in the jeep," Hakkai explained, "more than likely those were fears he did not wish to say out loud but realized were possible nonetheless."

Gojyo grumbled, "goddamn stupid monk. It's weird having him actually care about someone."

"Would you two get moving," Sanzo shouted back at them. They followed him through the second doors. The group of four now stood in front of an army of demons. One of the demons stepped forward and sneered.

"By Mitari's order we are to kill you," he spat at them coldly.

Goku grinned, "well you can try but that isn't going to happen."

Hakkai smiled, "more than likely you'll be begging for mercy."

Gojyo smirked, "unfortunately for you we don't give any."

Sanzo shot the first two demons, "we don't have time for your goddamn banter." There was a pause before all the demons attacked at once. They fended them off easily enough despite the large numbers.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Well that was the next chapter hope you guys enjoyed.

Sanzo: O.O she… she… :starts shaking author: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY SASAMI?

. if you don't let go you're never gonna find out.

Sanzo:reluctantly lets go: fix it now

Oh would you take a chill pill I know what I'm doing

Sanzo: could have fooled me

Look your precious Sasami will be fine, why don't you go hug your plushie?

Sanzo:…I hate you

You've already said that.

Sanzo: I think its worth repeating

I… am going to take away your plushie if you don't behave.

Sanzo: you wouldn't dare.

Wanna test that theory?

Sanzo: I hope you die a horrible painful death

Meh you always say that well anyway hope you enjoyed. The last chapter will be up in a few days since like I said its tied to this chapter. And also I'm still looking for a beta reader, I can't put up my next story until I find one.

Sanzo: isn't that the story you wrote a year ago?

Why yes it is, it's a crossover too which makes it that much cooler.

Sanzo: someone just agree to be her beta reader, she won't give up.

No I won't, so please if you can be my beta reader for an FMA/Yu Yu story I wrote then email me at thanks I'll highly appreciate it.

Sanzo: why the hell… I'm not gonna ask

Its best not to, oh and to be sure I don't delete your email thinking its spam write BETA reader in the subject thanks a bunch.

Sanzo: this is so pathetic.

Says the guy hugging a plushie…

Sanzo: what was that?

Nothing :sweet innocent smile:


	11. I will protect her

So this is my last chapter, it was fun writing for you guys.

Sanzo: just respond to the ONE review you got heh heh heh

You know if you can't be nice than don't say anything! You jerk.

Sanzo: whatever, I'm just grateful this is the end.

Yeah anyway to Smartass4684 I'm so glad you've enjoyed my story.

Sanzo:…I like her

You like her because she locked you in a room with Sasami… you are a pervert

Sanzo: and? What's so bad about that?

You have no shame do you?

Sanzo: its not my fault SHE locked us in a room together.

This is even sadder than the plushie you got.

Sanzo: oh shut up and put the story up already.

See you're no fun when I pick on you, anyway to Smartass I would love to be your friend, never hurts to have plenty and can't wait to read your story.

Sanzo:sneaks away quietly to find Sasami:

HEY GET BACK HERE! SANZOOOOOOOOOOO!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Goku's staff came down hard on a demon's head, "this is taking way too long."

The blade of Gojyo's weapon sliced through a dozen demons, "maybe you should get going priesty."

Sanzo raised an eyebrow, "what the hell are you talking about?"

Hakkai blasted a number of demons away with a large ball of chi, "you're the one she'll want to save her not us, so hurry."

"Keep these guys occupied then," Sanzo said after a pause, shooting at the demons close to him.

Goku kicked a demon in the head and sent him flying, "we've got it covered."

"Thanks," Sanzo half mumbled before running straight through the demons. He shot and shoved his way to the other door. He gave a quick look back to make sure the others were still alive before pushing the doors open and stepping through them. His breath caught in his throat when his eyes landed on Sasami.

"I see they sent you ahead," Mitari said coolly from the side.

"What did you do to her?" Sanzo barely whispered, "there's a lot of blood, what did you do?"

"What do you think I did?" Mitari sneered, "I'm sure she wouldn't be alive if I had squeezed a little harder or made the wound just a little deeper, but then it wouldn't be quite as fun of she were to die so easily."

Sanzo's fist tightened at his sides, "I am going to kill you for this."

Mitari laughed, "you can't touch me. why should I be afraid of you?"

In the blink of an eye Sanzo's fist connected with Mitari's jaw, "no one touches her without my say so."

Mitari stumbled back in slight shock, "the hell…"

Sanzo punched him again, "you hear me? no one!" Mitari growled before catching his fist and punching the angry monk in the stomach and making him double over slightly.

"I don't really care what you have to say," Mitari sneered.

Sanzo coughed, "I won't let you take her from me."

"How are you going to stop me priest?" Mitari said cruelly.

"I thought I already told you," Sanzo said before bringing his knee up to hit the other man in the stomach, "I'm going to kill you."

Mitari winced as he doubled over, "you're stronger than I thought."

Sanzo's eyes narrowed, "don't underestimate me."

"Don't underestimate me either," Mitari said coldly before ripping his claws across the unsuspecting monks middle. Sanzo pushed away in surprise putting his hand up to his stomach. Pure hatred shone in both their eyes as they glared at each other.

"You've been tormenting her for the last four years haven't you?" Sanzo said coldly.

Mitari smiled, "she's been my favorite so far. The ones before her never put up a good fight."

Sanzo felt the anger swell inside him, "you're the one who wanted her to return to Japan."

Mitari's smile turned even more menacing, "it's so much more fun there and there's no one to interrupt my fun."

Sanzo lifted his gun, "I will not let you harm her." He shot the entire round off. All he wanted was to cause the asshole as much pain as possible.

Mitari laughed, "you missed. I don't know why you came to save her. She put up a far better fight than you do."

"Shut up," Sanzo growled.

"You can't save her," Mitari said coldly.

"I told you to shut up," Sanzo snarled.

"You'll die," Mitari continued, "then when I'm done with her, so will she." Sanzo began to chant softly as Mitari continued to taunt him. The bastard had touched a nerve. He would not let the girl he loved die because he couldn't protect her. She wouldn't end up like his master.

"Makai Tenjou!" Sanzo's voice boomed at the end of his chant. The sutra around his shoulders held Mitari up in the air but didn't tear him apart yet.

Mitari growled, "what the hell is this?"

Sanzo pressed the gun against Mitari's forehead, "this is a very tiny part of a sutra's power. You had no idea what you had in your possession did you?"

Mitari glared, "I'm not a fool, a demon can't use a sutra."

Sanzo smirked, "you still didn't know." Before Mitari could respond Sanzo shot him in the head. The banishing gun did its job and disintegrated Mitari's body. Sanzo didn't waste half a second before hurrying over to Sasami's side. He untied the rope holding her. He flinched slightly at her raw wrists, the rope had cut into her skin badly. He gently removed the gag from her mouth. Her lip was already swollen and the entire side of her face was black and blue. He kissed her forehead, "I am so sorry baby."

Sasami's eyes opened slowly, "Sanzo?"

Sanzo pulled back to look her in the eye, "I told you I'd take care of that bastard and I did."

She smiled before looking down, "Sanzo…you're bleeding!"

"You're bleeding far worse," he noted.

"But you're-" she began before he cut her off.

"My concern is you not me," his voice was firm and it was clear that this was not up for debate. He gently picked her up and began to carry her to the door.

"No Sanzo I can walk really," she began to protest.

"Do you have any idea how messed up your ankles are?" he asked, his eyes narrowing in annoyance.

"Well…no," she admitted begrudgingly. He simply let out a snort of disapproval before carrying her out of the room.

"Took you long enough," Gojyo snorted as they stepped out.

"We beat these demons ages ago," Goku whined.

"How are you Sasami?" Hakkai asked ignoring the other two.

"Well I'm alive," she said trying not to wince.

Sanzo scowled, "Hakkai, you'll tend to her wounds as soon as we get into town."

Gojyo flinched when he got a closer look, "what did that guy do to you?"

Goku's eyes widened, "I've never seen you this hurt."

Sasami gave a weak smile, "even I can get pretty hurt."

Sanzo shifted her in his arms, "come on we still have to keep going."

Goku blinked, "keep going?"

Sanzo snorted, "to the West of course." He walked out with Sasami in his arms. The other three didn't wait long before following, after all he was right they still had to head West. It was clear that things would be a bit more interesting with Sasami around.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

So that was the end, hope you guys enjoyed.

Sanzo:making out on the side with Sasami:

Oi! Dammit don't take characters out of my story! Put her back!

Sanzo: its over anyway isn't it?

Yes but that's not the point! Put her back into the story this instant!

Sanzo: no

Did we not agree that you were my muse? Therefore you have to follow my rules, and rule one is you have to do what I say now put her back!

Sanzo: simply put I refuse to, go talk to your readers or something.

:eye twitching: well while I plot how to kill Sanzo without really killing him I want to thank you all for reading my story. I hope you guys enjoyed and I will try to post more stories up that I've written already.

Sanzo:looks up for a second: weren't you gonna write a sequel to this?

Ano… I know I got asked to by a few people, online and by friends but I'm not sure if I can. I will try to write a GOOD sequel but if I can't sorry people AND WOULD YOU QUIT DOING THAT OVER THERE!

Sanzo:ignores author:

:spazzing out: Quit ignoring me dammit! Stop the giggling! Stop the making out! Stop it!

Sanzo:shoots at her to get her to shut up:

:sweatdrop: well um thanks again for reading my story look out for my next one which is an FMA/Yu Yu one called Haunting Past, I'm still looking for a Beta reader to that but I'll probably start posting it before I get a beta reader.

Sanzo: why won't you shut up and end this story already?

Oh fine! Well glad you enjoyed, feel free to read others and I'll make a sequel if I can see y'all around.


End file.
